We Found Love
by BaiLey0112
Summary: Callie Torres thought she'd never find it...what happens when love hits her like a thunderbolt? Summary sucks...Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda.

A/N: This is an AU story, all mistakes are mine. Did my best to avoid the her/she trap so I hope you enjoy, I will try to post every week as long as life doesn't get in the way…Enjoy.

Rating: M 

Callie Torres begins to stir as the morning sun shines through a gap in the curtains, it was another late night. Owning one of the most popular clubs in Miami Beach tends to require the night owl life and one of its perks is meeting a countless number of beautiful women every night. Owning a club and a restaurant keeps Callie pretty busy and can get very stressful causing little time for anything else but she loves the freedom it allows, today is one of those freedom allowing days and she plans on taking full advantage of it.

Looking at the clock its 10:36, stretching her legs she feels the bed move looking to her right and seeing a mass of black hair. Getting out of bed to go to the bathroom she says "you should get going" to her guest before retreating to the bathroom and closing the door. 20 mins later the brunette comes out to an empty bedroom.

Following the unmistakably delicious aroma of freshly made coffee, she walks into the kitchen where Teddy, Addison's girlfriend of 2 months is sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Morning Teddy"

"Morning Cal, was that Megan doing the walk of shame?" keeping her eyes on the paper

Pouring a cup "yeah she was at the club last night"

"We saw her all over you" Addison has told her many times that Megan was trouble but Callie refuses to listen, Teddy has even got on the you're too good for her bandwagon

"Teddy please" rolling her eyes, although she's only known Teddy for a short time the tall blonde has become someone that the Latina respects and considers a friend and bonus has made her best friend disgustingly happy in the short time they've been together and that's really all she cares about.

"What? I didn't say anything"

"You don't have to; I know what you're thinking you and Addison have been very vocal about your opinions of Megan."

"We just think you can do better than her and the other no name women that come and go"

"Teds I have my reasons, can we just drop it please?" a couple of failed serious relationships has Callie believing there is no such thing as 'the one', at least not for her, so she's settled for a string of one night stands and a few fuck buddies…Megan being one of them.

"Ok shutting up then"

Callie breaks the silence "why are you here anyway instead of cuddling with your woman?"

"She had a late night and I wanted to let her sleep" putting the paper down

"Awe aren't you the sweetest girlfriend" smiling

Laughing "shut up, there is another reason I am here"

"What's up?"

"Well my best friend and business partner is flying in from New York today to see the progress of the new store but I have a meeting with some local designers at the same time her flight gets in and if I cancel she'll string me up by my fingernails. Plus the contractor is trying to get more money out of us so she has to come here earlier than expected. Can you please pick her up and bring her to the store?"

Highly amused by her rant, taking a sip of coffee "I don't know Teds I have a lot of non-stuff to do today"

"Please I will owe you BIG"

Walking in through the kitchen doors "why is my girlfriend begging you for something?" giving Teddy a kiss

"I asked if she could pick up Arizona" turning back to Callie "please Cal"

"Why can't Addie do it, she's not doing anything"

"I will have you know that I have a meeting with a beer distributor because someone" pointing to Callie "didn't want to do it" standing between Teddy's legs

Rolling her eyes "Jesus fine"

"Thanks Cal; I'll text you her flight info. It shouldn't take long, Addie's meeting me there so we could just go to the beach or get lunch after"

"Ok sounds good"

"Come on babe lets go take a shower" kissing the side of her Addie's boob, grabbing her hand and leaving

Smiling shaking her head "you two are annoying" yelling after them. Teddy smacks Addison's ass as they run out the door giggling

Callie's morning and early afternoon was spent doing exactly what she wanted to do, absolutely nothing. She lounged around the pool, made some phone calls and before she knew it it's time to get Arizona from the airport. Throwing on a pair of jeans, red tank top and black chucks she's ready to go, grabbing the keys to her powder blue mustang she was out.

Arizona has always loved Miami so when she and Teddy were talking about opening their third baby/children's boutique Miami was the obvious choice. They've scheduled the opening in a month but things are running behind so Teds asked her to fly out to see the progress they've made. Before take-off Teddy texts her letting her know Addison's BFF was going to pick her up instead, attached is a picture of Teddy and Callie at one of their many nights partying together. Arizona looked at it quite a few times, she thought Callie was beautiful with dark hair and dark eyes that just suck you in and her smile was breathtaking, damn I am in trouble she thinks before turning her phone off.

Callie gets to the arrivals terminal and is waiting by the escalator so she can see her come down but considering she doesn't know what she looks like it didn't really matter. She sends a text to Teddy and waits, a few seconds later something catches her eye she looks up and sees what Callie would describe as an angel. All she can do is stare at probably the most beautiful woman the Latina has ever seen, it's as if everything is moving in slow motion. She's wearing a pale pink top; it's paired with light blue jeans that are hugging in all the right places, rolled up at the ankle and a pair of brown gladiator sandals. Her blonde hair in a French braid with a few loose strands framing her face making her looks innocently sexy.

At that moment they lock eyes and all Callie could think of is please be her, please be her and before she knows it they are standing face to face and she's looking into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she's ever seen. Then she smiles and Callie's knees almost give out, _oh my god dimples._ They stand there and stare for what seems like hours but in reality it's only seconds. The blonde goddess breaks the silence.

Smiling "hi"

"Hey"

"You're Callie right?"

"Yea that's me…I'm guessing you're Arizona" the blonde nods…_thank you god_

Arizona holds out her hand "well it's nice to officially meet you Callie and thanks for picking me up"

"It's my pleasure" taking her hand, as soon as their hands touch there is electric current that shocks them both. Wow was all Arizona could think, looking at their hands; this stunningly beautiful woman has just made her body feel more alive than it ever has with only one touch. Callie clears her throat to pull them out of their trance, blue eyes snap to brown "shall we go get your bags?"

Blushing "Sure but can I have my hand back? I might need it" smiling

Looking at their hands noticing she has a death grip on the blonde's hands "oh damn sorry" letting go feeling a little embarrassed

Giggling "its fine Callie I didn't want to let go either" she winks then walks toward baggage claim

Callie just stands there staring as Arizona walks away with an extra sway knowing she's being watched and all Callie can think is damn she's in trouble. After picking up her bag they reach Callie's vintage 1967 blue mustang and Arizona is in awe running her hand along the body of the mint condition classic, because of her brother's love and fascination with vintage cars she's developed the same love. Sensing the blonde become lost in thought and the somber look on her face Callie tries to lighten the mood.

Walking over to the driver's side "hey are you just gonna stand there and stare or are you getting in"

Snapping out of it "oh sorry your car is awesome"

Smiling "awesome huh"

"Yes awesome" giving her the full on super magic Arizona Robbins smile dimples and all before getting in the passenger side. Causing Callie to close her eyes and shake her head. Sensing the blonde get lost in thought again Callie begins the conversation as they drive. "By the way how did you know it was me?"

Pulling out her phone "Teddy sent me this" showing her the picture

"Oh god that picture is hideous, remind me to kill Teddy later"

"I think it's beautiful" looking at it "but it doesn't do you justice"

Callie didn't see that coming _did she just call me beautiful_, she really hoped Arizona didn't see the blush in her cheeks as she mumbles "thanks." Wanting to just here her talk the brunette continues the conversation "so um how long are you here for?"

"Just 2 weeks, I wasn't supposed to come for a couple more weeks but Teddy is having trouble with the contractor so she sent up the bat signal and here I am" she lets out the most adorable giggle which makes Callie laugh.

"So you want me to believe that you are the muscle" she laughs in total disbelief. Arizona laughs, sending a pang of desire straight to her core, becoming more and more addicted to that laugh…_damn I just met this woman._

Faking offense "Callie are you doubting my ability to crack the whip if I have to I'm not all sunshine and butterflies you know" smirking.

"Oh I'm sure"

Callie Torres is falling in serious like with woman; this is going to be an interesting 2 weeks. The conversation comes easy, they lapse into a comfortable back and forth banter. 30 minutes later they arrive at the store where Addison is sitting in the corner reading a magazine, Teddy and Arizona literally squeal with happiness when they see each other and Addison and Arizona meet which makes Teddy very happy but now it's time to get down to business so they can get out of there. Callie watches in awe as Arizona turns on her don't mess with me face, posture and tone demanding that the contractor finish in the allotted time with no more money being spent, he's trying to stretch out the project to get more money. Callie is so fixated on Arizona she doesn't realize Addison is talking to her about the meeting with the beer distributor.

Noticing she's being ignored Addie gets up to stand next to Callie "she's pretty hot huh"

"You have no idea" Addie starts laughing, Callie just looks at her realizing she said it out loud "damn"

"Oh Callie you have it bad"

"Shut up I do not, I just met her"

"How about you haven't been able to take your eyes off her since you two walked in"

"Look, is she hot? Hell yea but she's all perky and sunshiny…that's not me"

"Ok but you have to admit…that" pointing to Arizona who's leaning over the blueprints on the work bench "is ridiculously hot"

"THAT is beyond hot" turning back around brown eyes lock with blue which causes both of them to smile

Addie stands looking between the two of them shaking her head "yea you got it bad but it looks like you're not the only one" she whispers in her ear before going back to sit in her chair in the corner.

They stay at the store an hour more with Teddy showing the blonde samples from some local designers; Callie's growing more and more impressed and enamored with the take charge business side of the blonde. They decide to get lunch together before going their separate ways but make a plan to meet later at the club. Teddy takes Arizona to the apartment they rented for their stay in Florida, although she's been staying at Addison's every night, so she can relax and they can catch up. Teddy is laid out on the bed while the blonde is putting her clothes away.

"I really like Addison Teddy"

Smiling "yea she's pretty great"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes but I have no clue what's gonna happen when I have to go back to New York"

"Then don't think about it right now, just have fun everything else will fall into place"

"How did you get so wise yoda?"

"Shut up" laughing "a lot of failed relationships" laying down next to Teddy, she signs "I've learned a lot so hopefully I'll meet my forever person" she starts smiling thinking about a certain brunette that makes her heart beat speed up.

"Zona you do know Joanne was an idiot right"

"Yea" still smiling

"Whatcha thinking about Zona or should I say who are you thinking about?"

Taking a sip of wine from the glass that's on her night stand "what are you talking about Teddy?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the googly eyes you and Callie have been giving each other all day"

"What? You're delusional"

"Ok keep telling yourself that but just so you know Addison says she thinks you're _hot_"

"Oh and that doesn't bother you your girlfriend thinking your best friend is hot, that would totally piss me off"

"Ha ha very funny" she deadpans "you know who I'm talking about"

Smiling "yeah I know" she hasn't been able to get the Latina off her mind since they left each other that afternoon, she immediately felt the loss of her presence and the thought that someone as beautiful and intriguing as Callie could be interested was exciting. Teddy once again notices her dream like state.

"You want to tell me again that you're not interested" laughing

"Shut up" slapping her on the arm. They sit in silence for a while; Arizona is trying to find the right words to express her feelings about someone she just met. Teddy knowing her friend very well knows she needs time to process everything. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" she finally says.

"I believe you can feel a connection with someone when you first meet them. Do you feel a connection with her?" Arizona just nods "then don't over think it just go with it"

"Teddy you've known me since I was 18, when have you not known me to overthink"

"Exactly so stop it just go with it Zona and I guarantee whatever you're feeling she's feeling too"

"Really?" Teddy nods which causes Arizona to close her eyes and smile thinking about the gorgeous brunette and before either of them know it they've both fallen asleep. A few hours later they're up and ready to meet their "women", well Teddy is ready Arizona however is obsessing over what she's wearing.

"Arizona get your ass out here now before I leave without you, I have a HOT red head waiting for me"

"Okay keep your pants on I am coming" checking her makeup one last time before walking out to the living room "so how do I look"

"Damn Zona you look hot"

"You think so?"

"Yes and I know a certain brunette that's not gonna be able to keep her hands off you" that earns an eye roll from Arizona "let's go before they think we're not coming" Grabbing their purses and leaving

Friday at club Aria is the busiest nights, most of the time they're packed and filled to capacity before the night is over. The club is pretty big, it has three floors; on the main level there are 3 separate bars and a very large dance floor with a DJ booth. The lower level is a hookah lounge with a bar and separate smaller dance floor. The upper level is the VIP lounge that overlooks the dance floor; it's also where the office is. Callie is a very confident business woman she's strong and doesn't take any shit from anyone, but when it comes to her personal life she is riddled with insecurities preferring to sleep around rather than committing to anyone, there hasn't been anyone that she has wanted to commit to.

Callie and Addison have been at the club for about an hour, waiting; the brunette has been on edge in anticipation of seeing a certain blue eyed blonde again. The Latina is in a mild state of shock, never has someone taken control of her thoughts the way the blonde has and to her it's very unnerving considering she likes to be in control. The brunette is having a hard time believing that someone can have this effect on her in such a short amount of time. The first time she saw her in the airport she wanted to take her in her arms and never let go, she wanted to kiss those pink lips of hers and she's having hard time thinking about anything else. So now she's locked in her office pretending to do work while waiting for them to arrive.

Addison walks in the office after receiving a text from Teddy saying they're on their way, noticing her best friends demeanor "hey are you ok" sitting on the couch

"Yeah I'm fine why" she says with a chuckle

"Oh I don't know you look all sorts of nervous"

Huffing "I'm fine Addie"

"Suuuuure" raising her eyebrow

"Fine I'm nervous are you happy" putting her head down on the desk

Laughing "would a certain blue eyed blonde have anything to do with that?"

"Maybe"

"Wow Cal you really like her don't you"

"Ugh I don't want to talk about it"

Addison's phone beeps signaling a new next, looking at it a smile immediately spreads across her face "our women are here" getting up walking towards the door but Callie makes no moves to get up "are you coming?"

"Umm yea I'll be right there" Addie walks out shaking her head leaving Callie alone with her thoughts 'come on Cal get a grip she's just a woman' she says to herself with confidence 'a very hot woman with dimples' she says with a little less confidence. She hears her phone beep a few times and notices a string of texts from Addison.

**OMG your woman looks HOT - A **(Callie rolls her eyes at her insistence of calling Arizona her woman)

**Get your ass down here before someone steals her - A**

**Don't make me come up there after you - A**

**Cal seriously she's looking for you - A **(Callie just looks at the phone her nerves getting the best of her)

**CALLIE TORRES! - A **(She finally decides to text back)

**I'm coming but if she looks as hot as you say she does then I need a minute – C**

**Ok hurry up main bar - A**

Callie drinks the rest of her drink in one gulp trying to quell the butterflies in her stomach 'come on Torres man up' she gets up runs her fingers through her long dark hair putting in a ponytail, internally berating herself for the way she's acting. Callie considered herself a ladies woman, she could have any woman that walked in the club and truth be told she's had quite a few of them, but Arizona Robbins is different she saw it the moment she laid eyes on her, she's special. She wants to know everything there is to know about her. Taking a deep breath she walks out of her office and over to the railing overlooking the main bar, the pounding of the bass hitting her ears. Looking down she spots Addison behind the bar leaning over laughing at something she's guessing Teddy says. Then she sees her with her back to the bar looking out on the dance floor sipping her drink and as if the crowd could read her mind they moved giving the brunette a perfect view of what the blonde is wearing and to say she looked hot was an understatement. Blue is definitely her color, the electric blue corset top the blonde is wearing is the hottest thing Callie has seen, creating the perfect amount of cleavage, she could've sworn she was drooling, her body came a live heart pounding, butterflies in the stomach. Just then she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, signaling a text **I see you now stop drooling over your woman and get your ass down here-A.** Shaking her head she heads down stairs.

Arizona is extremely nervous, walking into the club she immediately started looking for the tall brunette. She was so busy looking that she didn't notice Teddy dragging her over to the bar, before she knew it Addie was there and she had a much needed drink in her hand. The longer she took the more anxious she became, she knew she looked hot because of all the looks she was getting but all she could think of was a pair of chocolate brown eyes she has come to love in just this short amount of time. 'Where the hell is she? I want to see her beautiful face' was all Arizona could think about. It was at that moment the crowd started to part like Moses parting the Red Sea and she spotted the beautiful creature that has been occupying her every thought from the moment she met her. Callie slowly made her way over as Arizona's eyes scanned her tanned body from head to toe, in the blondes eyes she's probably the sexiest thing in the world. Her red high top chucks, dark skinny jeans and red tank top (red was definitely her color) showing off her muscular tattooed arms reduced the blonde into a puddle of goo right there at the bar, and she's nervously chewing on the straw from her now empty glass.

Callie stands right in front of her "Hey you look amazing" the blonde's heels making them the same height, a fact that the brunette finds extremely sexy

"Thanks so do you"

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Smiling "Of course"

Turning to the bar they see Addie and Teddy watching them, grinning likes Cheshire cats. Callie goes behind the bar to make their drinks and Arizona can't keep her eyes off the beautiful Latina, the way she moves behind the bar is so graceful and fluid, _god she's beautiful_. She is broken out of her inner admiration by her drink being placed in front of her along with a breathtaking smile from her favorite bartender.

The foursome stays at the bar for a little while longer enjoying each other's company, people watching and getting increasingly drunk. Callie and Arizona decide to head to the dance floor, neither knowing where to put their hands at first but after a few minutes and a change in tempo they start loosening up, hands exploring each other's bodies. Before they know it they're bodies are moving as one, hips swaying with the beat, both women mesmerized by the gorgeous body moving with their own. Time seems to be moving in slow motion and before they know it a half hour has passed. Although the beat was up tempo they were swaying in each other's arms, the brunette has her hands in the pockets of the shorter woman's tight black pants, drawing her closer, while the blonde has her arms wrapped around the taller woman's neck.

Another song begins to play as the two women, never letting go of each other, look up at the same time. As blue eyes meet brown, it's as if they are looking into each other's souls, Arizona subconsciously licks her lips as her eyes glance down at luscious lip glossy shiny lips then back into brown eyes. That simple act causes both women's hearts to beat faster and their breathing to become erratic, before the shorter woman can register what's happening she feels Callie's breath on her lips as her eyes close in anticipation. Their lips touch in a soft kiss that sends their heart racing, sensing it was going to end far sooner than she wanted the shorter woman with her arms still around the taller woman's neck pulls her in to deepen the kiss. Arizona glides her tongue along the brunettes bottom lip seeking entrance, the brunette gladly allows her tongue entrance and they begin a fight for dominance, feeling the vibrations from the deep throated moan that comes from the blonde Callie gladly gives in to her. Tasting each other's tongues has never been sweeter, each women enjoying the taste of the other so much that they only break apart when the need for air becomes necessary.

Looking into each other's eyes "wow that was…wow" is all the blonde can say causing the brunette to smirk and place a sweet sensual kiss on the blonde's lips. The Latina decides it's time to go placing a kiss in her hair smelling her sweet smelling shampoo and says in her ear loud enough to hear over the music "let's get out of here" the only response given is a nod against her shoulder. That was all that was needed; Callie grabs her hand, places another kiss on her lips and leads them out of the club.

Both Teddy and Addison receive texts from their best friends "it's about damn time" was all that was said by the red head getting a kiss from the darker blonde "they're good for each other babe…now let's go dance" grabbing her hand leading them to the dance floor, happy that maybe their best friends have found what they both want.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda.

A/N: This is an AU story, all mistakes are mine. Did my best to avoid the her/she trap so I hope you enjoy, I will try to post every week as long as life doesn't get in the way

A/N2: Thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites, it is greatly appreciated. Hope I don't disappoint…Enjoy.

Rating: M

* * *

The drive to Callie's house was silent. The car was filled with nervous energy, neither woman knowing what to say to the other. Walking into the living room hand in hand, Arizona takes in her surroundings. "Wow Callie your place is amazing."

"Thanks…we finished everything about a year ago. It's my dream house," she says with pride as they sit on the couch. Looking down at their still intertwined fingers, her nerves on display as her leg starts bouncing.

Sensing the brunette's nervousness Arizona places her other hand on her thigh to still her shaking leg. "Callie? Are you nervous?"

Insert nervous chuckle here. "You have no idea Arizona" shaking her head.

"There's no need to be nervous, we don't have to do anything you don't want to I just want to be with you, get to know you better."

"I want that too, you just make me nervous." Callie picks her head up to look into ocean blue eyes. "God you're beautiful." She whispers. Feeling her heart speed up and her breathing become erratic, Callie realizes that never in her 15 or so years of dating has anyone made her feel remotely close to what she feels in this moment looking into the beautiful eyes of the woman she has known for barely 24 hours.

"Why do I make you nervous? I don't bite…well unless you want me too" giggling.

"I want you to trust me." Callie whispers with a smirk, finding herself getting more and more turned on with the images running through her head.

Callie is becoming overwhelmed by her feelings and the fact that she's feeling anything, which is something that hasn't happened in a long time. Needing to step away to collect her thoughts she gets up and clears her throat. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks," before speeding into the kitchen.

Watching Callie practically run into the kitchen, Arizona can't help but feel as if she did something wrong. All day they have been stealing glances and finding ways to touch each other. Her whole body feels as if it needs the gorgeous Latina and it scares the shit out of her. Are you supposed to feel this about someone you just met? What if she doesn't feel the same? These are all the thoughts running through her head as she sits there waiting for the Latina to come back.

Callie escapes to the kitchen to clear her head and get a drink. As she gets out a bottle of wine and two glasses she thinks about the past couple hours and the amazing kiss they shared on the dance floor. Pouring herself a glass and draining it in 2.5 seconds, she gets lost in her own thoughts 'what the hell is wrong with you Torres? You have a beautiful woman waiting for you and you're hiding in the kitchen'. Shoulders slumping in defeat, leaning against the counter she is scared of what she's feeling and doesn't know how to handle it. But she does know eventually she'll have to go back out there. She has no clue how long she's been gone but all of a sudden she hears the voice of the woman that's causing her freak out.

"Hey" slowly moving into the kitchen.

She watches Arizona move closer, her heart pounding in her chest with each step. "Hey" Callie's just barely able to breathe out.

"Is everything ok? You've been gone for a while." Standing next to the brunette.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Trying hard to avoid looking into her ocean blues.

Arizona takes a deep breath, ok this is it. "Callie talk to me, I know we just met but I feel a connection with you and it scares the crap out of me. Tell me you feel it too." Touching her hand that's on the counter.

Looking at their hands "yeah, I felt it the moment I saw you on the escalator. You make me feel and that scares the shit out of me because I can see myself needing you and I haven't needed anyone in a long time and it's freaking me out." Callie keeps her head down.

Arizona moves to stand in front of Callie so she can look into her eyes before speaking. "I know on the outside I seem all calm, cool and collected but on the inside I'm freaking the fuck out." she says causing the brunette to chuckle. Arizona continues, "I want to get to know you, hang out and have some fun. Do you think we could do that?"

"I think we can definitely make that happen." Callie smiles, feeling at ease knowing Arizona feels the same way. It wasn't until that moment that she realizes how close they're standing.

Looking into each other's eyes, "What time is it?"

"No idea." Not breaking eye contact, the Latina wraps her arms around the shorter woman's waist pulling her closer. Callie stills all movement waiting for any sign of hesitation, when she doesn't get one she moves in and captures the blonde's lips with her own.

Arizona wraps her arms around the Callie's neck as she pushes the taller woman against the counter. For the next couple minutes they're in their own world, lost in the taste of each other. The feel of each other's tongues sending shivers throughout their bodies and goose bumps along their arms, their tongues in perfect rhythm with each other.

Just as air is becoming necessary Arizona bites Callie's bottom lip causing the brunette to hiss from the pain and moan when the blonde runs her tongue along the injured area. Both women are becoming increasingly turned on with each touch. Callie's hands have trailed down the length of the blonde's body and is now cupping her shapely ass bringing her closer, while the shorter woman's hands are buried in the brunette's hair.

Finally breaking apart, out of breath, forehead to forehead, eyes still closed Arizona is the first to speak "I…I think we should stop." She says trying to catch her breath.

"You're probably right," kissing her on the fore head "are you tired?"

"Exhausted but oddly wide awake." Neither women move from their current position.

"I know exactly what you mean." Callie starts to internally debate whether she should take her home or invite her to stay…in a guest room of course. "Why don't you stay here" guess staying won.

"Why Callie, what kind of girl do you take me for?" Arizona smiles trying to lighten the mood but regrets it when she sees the look of panic on the Latinas beautiful face. "Hey no I was kidding, I would love to stay but only if you promise there will be coffee in the morning." Touching her face and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Smiling, "you can guarantee it, you might even get breakfast." Callie gives her a sultry wink that sends the blonde in a fit of laughter. She could listen to that laugh all day. "Come on beautiful let's get you to bed." Taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

Before they know it they're standing in front of the guest room. "I guess this is my stop." Smiling, looking into chocolate eyes.

Extremely nervous she says, "Um…there are clean towels and everything you need in the bathroom if you want to take a shower, there should be pajamas in the dresser and there are new toothbrushes under the sink. Please make yourself at home." They stand there looking at each other, not making a move, "I guess I should leave you to it" they detangle their fingers.

"I had a great time with you today." The blonde turns to enter the room.

"Me too." Callie grabs Arizona's wrist, turns her around and places a soft sensual kiss on the blonde's pink lips "good night Arizona."

"Good night Callie." She says before going into the room and closing the door

Callie is rooted in place as she watches the door close, distancing her from the blonde that has sent her mind, body and soul reeling. She wanted nothing more than to open the door and take what she wanted, but Arizona is different, for the first time in a long time, if not ever she wanted more. The beautiful blonde makes Callie weak in the knees with just one touch, a look or a smile. This is all so new and magical and it scared the shit out of her. She couldn't help but think that if she opened up and gave it half a chance this could be epic; it could be everything that she's missing.

Finally snapping out of her inner musings, Callie makes her way to her room with a smile on her face. After changing and brushing her teeth, she crawls under the covers and falls into a deep sleep dreaming of a certain blue eyed blonde.

* * *

The next morning, Arizona slowly opens her eyes to see light streaming in through a crack in the curtains. Sitting up to get a better look around, the events of the night before come flooding back to her and a smile immediately appears on her face. Stretching her tired limbs, she smells the unmistakable aroma of coffee and bacon. "She made breakfast" she says with a smile. She brushes her teeth and washes her face before slowly making her way downstairs. Once Arizona reaches the kitchen she is frozen where she stands, the beautiful brunette is standing at the stove swaying her hips and singing softly.

Callie has her back to the entrance of the kitchen but she can feel the presence of her blonde house guest which instantly puts a smile on her face. "Good morning," she says without turning around.

Hearing her voice startles the blonde out of her trance. "Oh umm good morning," walking further into the kitchen.

Putting the last pancakes on a plate, Callie turns around and her breath hitches when she sees the blonde standing in front of her wearing a tank top and too long for her pajama pants, her hair a beautiful mess. "I hope you're hungry because I made enough to feed an army, although Teddy and Addison should be barreling in here any minute."

Taking in the breakfast spread of blueberry pancakes, eggs and bacon that is laid out in front of her. "Wow this looks good and I'm starving."

"Good, come sit." Callie pulls out a chair.

Arizona walks to the table and stands in front of Callie. "My my aren't we chivalrous." She smiles, "thank you beautiful."

Smiling back "you're very welcome gorgeous, I could really get used to this." She whispers into Arizona's ear and kisses her on the cheek.

The two women enjoy a nice quite breakfast together talking and laughing, there's a comfortability between them that makes it easy. After eating they clean the kitchen together, putting food aside for their best friends. Getting two more cups of coffee they move to the living room to spend the rest of the morning relaxing.

Sitting facing each other, "So what are your plans for today?" Callie asks trying to figure out a way to ask if they can spend the day together after her meeting.

Taking a sip of coffee, "nothing that I know of but I'll have to check with Teddy. Why what do you have planned?"

"Nothing much, I have a meeting at 1 that shouldn't last more than an hour and after that I am free."

"Callie, do you want to do something together." Arizona smiles at the brunette.

Smiling back, "maybe"

Arizona feels very bold all of a sudden and ignores the part of her brain that is screaming at her not to. She shifts her position on the couch and is now straddling the brunette. Callie just watches, "oh god" she whispers.

Looking into big soulful chocolate brown eyes "you really are beautiful, do you know that?" The blonde's heart is beating like a bass drum.

"Thanks so are you." Feeling bold herself Callie leans in and kisses her collarbone while rubbing and squeezing her thighs, finally resting her hands on the blonde's hips. Leaning her head on the back cushions of the couch and closing her eyes relishing the feel of the heat their bodies are producing. Arizona smiles at the peaceful look on Callie's face.

"So are we hanging out later?" Kissing her forehead, "because I'd really like to," kissing her right eye "but if you're busy I understand," kissing her left eye, her nose, finally placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Callie feels her whole body come alive. "Jesus Arizona what are you trying to do to me" she whispers. Opening her eyes she is met with sparkling blue and dimples, "you did that on purpose."

Smirking, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" raising an eyebrow, "I think you like the effect you have on me."

Arizona just shrugs. "Maybe."

Callie smirks and looks at Arizona with an extra sparkle in her eye, the next thing the she knows Callie pushes her down on the couch. She moves so fast it causes the blonde to squeal in surprise. The brunette is now on top, her left hand supporting her weight and her right on the shorter woman's hip.

"You Arizona Robbins are a tease." Leaning down she places open mouthed kisses on the blonde's neck. Picking her head up she just stares into blue eyes, eyes that she swears can see into her soul. Calle presses their lips together in a soft kiss, moving her hand to lightly caress the blonde's hair. Arizona moves her leg to rest on Callie's hip. She opens her mouth give Callie's tongue entrance, their tongues moving in perfect succession with each other.

When oxygen becomes essential, they pull apart panting heavily, Callie begins to place soft kisses on her neck. "God I want you so bad." Softly kissing her lips once more. But before Arizona can respond she hears footsteps, then…

"Well what do we have here?" Teddy walks into the living room. It was at that moment Arizona realizes Callie's hand has found its way under her tank top. The brunette jumps up and sits at the other end of the couch.

Getting up and pulling down her top. "Um nothing we were just talking," both women have turned a lovely shade of red.

Smirking "is that what the kids are calling it these days." Teddy raises an eyebrow.

"Shut up Teds."

"Ok fine, I'll leave you two alone…for now." Winking and walking into the kitchen.

Holding her head in her hand. "It had to be Teddy that caught us, she's gonna be relentless."

"Do you regret?"

Cutting her off, "no Callie that's not what I'm saying at all." Taking her hand and intertwining their finger "no regrets."

Brown eyes meet blue "I still can't believe I've only known you for 24 hours."

"I know but we're working on getting to know each other better, if that's something you still want." Suddenly becoming shy Arizona puts her head down.

"I'd love nothing more Arizona" she says causing a smile. Callie looks at the clock and sees the morning has just flown by. As much as she hated leaving she needs to get ready. "I should go get ready for my meeting." Arizona nods, "go check in with Teddy and make sure you're free later on."

"Ok" they get up kiss and reluctantly let each other's hand go.

Arizona watches the brunette walk up stairs; she's amazed how this woman can make her feel. They have known each other for one day and the thought of being away from her makes her upset. Could this really be _it_, could this beautiful, charming, funny, sexy, hot woman be the _one_? Arizona's last relationship didn't end well, finding her girlfriend in their bed with another woman was devastating. Would she be able to open up to someone again? Sure they've made out and have come really close to having sex but could she let her in.

She's so caught up in her thoughts she doesn't hear Teddy walk up behind her. "Hey, you gonna just stand there or come keep me company."

Jumping, "shit Teddy, a little warning next time."

Laughing, "Sorry, come on you need coffee." putting her arm around her best friend as they walk into the kitchen. Teddy pours two cups, "so you wanna talk about it."

Sitting at the counter, "I don't know where to start."

Arizona starts telling her about the night before and how this woman has totally captivated her. As she's talking she's getting more and more nervous, this wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to check on the progress of the store, hand with her best friend and work on her tan, she wasn't supposed to fall for someone, and definitely not as quickly as she's falling. The words start coming out in jumbled sentences, rambling Arizona is out in full force.

"What am I supposed to do Teddy? I can't fall for someone this soon…it's too soon…right…when did you fall for Addie…was it this fast…one. day. Teddy!" Arizona practically yells her name.

Cutting off the ramble. "Ok stop, take a breath and relax." watching her take a deep breath before she continues. "There are no rules to 'this' if you feel Callie is worth getting to know then go for it. I know what you're scared of but you're going to have to let someone in at some point."

Arizona puts her head down on the counter "ugh, I know" before she can say anymore Addison walks in the sliding door.

"Good morning my lovelies" walking to Teddy, giving her a kiss then noticing Arizona with her head on the counter "what's going on?" signaling to Arizona.

"Minor freak out but she's ok…right?" making her girlfriend a cup of coffee.

Picking her head up to acknowledge the red head "yes I'm fine, good morning Addie" noticing her pinstripe suit "wow red you look nice."

Smiling "thanks."

"I'm assuming you and Callie have this meeting together."

Taking a sip, "You'd be correct…so what are you two going to do while your women are out earning the bacon", raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

Smiling, "nothing much, going to the store, check on our job ad, we should start getting applications soon. Maybe we could all meet up after, go to the beach or something." The taller blonde replies.

At that moment Callie walks in wearing a light grey suit that is hugging every single curve, a red shirt making her tanned skin stand out, her hair is left loose with its natural curl. Arizona's breathing totally stops when she sees the stunning brunette. She's speechless and her mouth is hanging open.

Teddy notices and whispers in her ear. "Breathe and close your mouth, you're drooling." Her mouth immediately slams shut but not before Callie sees the effect she has on the shorter blonde, with a smirk she moves to get a cup of coffee, thinking '_Guess I'm not the only one.'_

"Sorry guys you're on your own, after the meeting Arizona's all mine." Looking at the blonde, who hasn't taken her eyes off her, and winks which causes a blush and a smile. Callie holds her breath, her heart beating in her ears at the predatory look Arizona is giving her.

Teddy and Addie are watching the two of them, extremely amused by their interaction. The blonde has yet to utter a single word. She seems to be totally in awe of the brunette. Her nerves are definitely on display, which is hilarious to them. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Addie is the first to speak, "ok well we should get going." Her and Teddy walk out and leave their two friends alone in the kitchen.

"Right…your meeting." Walking to the breakfast bar to stand right in front of Arizona, "it's just you and me later right."

"Yea," she says barely above a whisper still looking into her eyes.

"Have fun with Teddy and I'll see you later, dress casual and bring a bathing suit."

"Ok."

Smirking, "you're very monosyllabic all of a sudden."

"Yea"

"Arizona! Say something else please."

"You look beautiful."

Laughing, "Thanks." Leaning in and places a soft kiss on her lips, "I'll see you later."

"Good luck at your meeting," Arizona says finally able to form a thought. Callie backs away and turns to leave. "WAIT!" she jumps off stool and practically launches herself into the taller woman's arms, bringing their lips together.

This kiss is different from the others they've shared. It's filled with lust and need. Arizona is in control and winning the battle of the tongues. Biting and sucking on the brunettes lip. The longer the kiss lasts the greater the urge for Callie to push the shorter woman on the kitchen table and worship every inch of her beautiful body. Arizona loved the taste of the brunette, and she couldn't get enough.

Neither woman knows how long the kiss lasts but oxygen being important they break apart. Their eyes still closed and foreheads resting against each other. The moment is interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a car horn.

Callie opens her eyes, Arizona still in her arms. "I really should go."

"Yea you should, I wouldn't want you to be late."

"I'll see you later." Callie smiles and softly kisses her on the lips before letting go.

Arizona smiles, "can't wait"

Callie leaves feeling light as air and ready to kick ass at her meeting, so she can spend the day with her blonde.

Arizona stands at the window watching the brunette climb in the driver's side of her Audi and drive off. Her lips still tingling and her body on fire from the amazing kiss they just shared. She is all smiles and counting down until she sees the beautiful Latina again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda.

Rating: M

* * *

Having a meeting on a Saturday is unorthodox but it was the only time available and Callie and Addison where not about to say no. To acquire this deal would be huge for both women. An hour and 47 mins after the meeting started they're shaking hands and walking out the door. Callie is in an extremely good mood, not only was the meeting successful but she had her date with Arizona. She thought of the perfect place to take her, she just needed to add some finishing touches and she was all set. Once out she starts sending texts like crazy to make sure everything is perfect. There are few stops she needs to make before picking up her date.

Riding back to the house, Addison can sense the nervous energy coming off of Callie as she drove. She is drumming her fingers on the wheel and biting her lip, classic 'Callie is nervous' tells.

Laughing at her best friend, "so do you know where you're taking her?"

"Yes but I'm starting to get nervous about it."

Addison smiles, "oh I can't tell." She says sarcastically.

"Shut up." Callie says not taking her eyes off the road.

"Do you want to tell me?" She says while she sends a text to Teddy.

Callie takes a deep breath, "I'm taking her to Sunrise."

"Oh my god, Callie that's perfect"

"Are you sure? I want her to love it."

"She will, don't worry so much. Damn Arizona Robbins has you pulling out the big guns already; Sunrise is usually saved for the what, the 5th date if they make it that far." Addison's statement causes both women to bust out laughing.

"Shut up Addie," she says in between laughing.

They make it home in record time and Callie wastes no time getting ready, she made arrangements at Sunrise already so all she has to do is pick the blonde. Making a couple phone calls to make sure everything is in place she grabs her bag, texts Arizona and heads out.

Arizona's afternoon was pretty uneventful. She spends the day going through job applications with Teddy. They also stopped by the store to see the progress without all the construction going on, it was coming along and they were still on schedule. It was a productive Saturday for the blonde but now all she can think about is her date. The thought of seeing Callie again made butterflies the size of birds form in her stomach. She's wearing light denim capris, a blue flowy top and brown sandals, with a blue and while bikini underneath.

She's ready, waiting and second guessing her wardrobe, so to say she's nervous would be an understatement. Arizona walks to the living room where Teddy is watching something being played somewhere and stands in front of the TV. "Come on Arizona, move your ass I can't see."

"I know. You can't hear either. I've been talking to you for like 5 minutes."

"Damn, sorry you know how I get. Just so you know Callie's the same way." Teddy says with a grin.

Arizona just rolls her eye, "I was saying do I look ok."

"Yes you look great now move."

"Come on Teds, you do know where she's taking me don't you."

Teddy just shrugs, as Arizona sits on the couch, "Maybe."

"Well can you at least tell me if I'm dressed appropriately, she said wear a bathing suit but I don't know…" a freak out is building fast.

Teddy senses the start of a classic Arizona ramble and decides to cut her off before she gets rolling. "Ok. You look great, a bathing suit is optional and you will have a great time. Just relax."

They sit in silence watching the game for a few minutes. "So are you gonna tell me where she's taking me?"

Laughing, "of course not." Teddy says not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Ugh, you suck." She crosses her arms and pouts.

The two women sat in silence for a few more minutes, Arizona's arms still crossed and a slight pout still on her lips when she hears the buzzer. She jumps off the couch and turns to Teddy who has been ignoring her. "Are you sure this is ok?"

She blows out an exacerbated sigh, "yes it's perfect, now answer the bell before she thinks you changed your mind."

Arizona runs to the intercom to let Callie know she'll be right down, grabs her purse, asks Teddy one more time about her outfit, to which Teddy's response is a pillow being thrown and she's out the door. The ride down was agonizingly slow, every inch closer made the blonde more and more nervous.

Callie is waiting patiently, leaning against her car. She's getting more and more excited knowing her date is on her way down. All day Callie has been preparing for this moment, after two days she can see Arizona is quickly becoming important in her life. Looking up she sees the blonde coming through the front door and she swears her heart stopped. They lock eyes, their smiles mirroring each other.

Arizona walks up to Callie who in the blonde's eyes looks unbelievably sexy, wearing a red tank top, tan cargo shorts and her signature red chucks. Her hair in a sexy ass messy bun with her sun glasses on her head, _'This woman is the epitome of sex on legs...damn,' _she thinks.

"Hi." Arizona says once she standing in front of her.

"Hi beautiful," Callie gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go." Arizona says throwing her arms around the brunette's neck and kissing her on the lips. The kiss is soft and gentle. Callie wraps her arms around the shorter woman's waist bringing her closer, trailing kisses along her jaw line until she reaches Arizona's pulse and she bites down which causes the blonde to gasp. "Fuck Callie," She breathes out.

Callie chuckles into her neck, "come on we're gonna be late." She kisses her neck before letting go and opening the passenger door.

"Such a gentlewoman," she smiles as she gets in the car.

Once the two women are on their way Arizona begins to pester Callie about where they're going, the only thing she'll give her is that she will love it. Callie is really excited to see her face, although she's tempted to spill because the blonde is being a pain and she knows it.

"Come on Callie," she wines.

"No Arizona, I am not telling you, you will see when we get there."

"Well when is that, we've driving forever."

"Oh my god really, it's been 15 minutes," she says getting frustrated.

Arizona giggles at Callie's frustration but keeps going," how come Teddy gets to know?"

"Because I'm not trying to impress her and I had to make sure you'd like it. Now hush up, we will get there when we get there."

"But…"

Interrupting, "Arizona I swear if you ask me one more time I will turn this car around." She huffs. Callie's statement causes Arizona to cross her arms on her chest and pout. Callie glances at the blonde and smiles at how cute she looks. "Damn you're cute," grinning.

"I am not cute, I'm hot. Monkey's and babies are cute." After hearing that Callie lets out a laugh that makes the blonde laugh just as hard.

The rest of the drive is filled with light conversation and laughing, Callie is amazed at how easy it is with Arizona. She's never felt so at ease and comfortable with another person, even when there is a lull in conversation it's never awkward. Glancing at their intertwined fingers, Callie is overwhelmed with this feeling that this woman is slowly mending her heart. Thirty minutes later they are pulling up to their destination.

Arizona is confused at first when they pull into a dirt driveway; once they get to the end she sees the sign and her eyes become this size of saucers. _Sunrise Stables_. "Callie! No fucking way," she starts jumping in her seat.

Callie laughs at her enthusiasm. "Yes way." She stops the car and they get out.

Running to the driver's side and jumps into the brunette's arms wrapping her legs around her waist, "this is the best date ever."

Callie catches her and holds her tight, breathing in her scent, "you haven't seen anything yet, come on I have some stuff for you." Putting her down, they walk to the open trunk and Callie pulls out cowboy boots, "these are Addie's, they might be a little big but I don't want you riding in sandals."

"Oh how thoughtful." Arizona puts them on as Callie takes out a box. "What's that?" pointing to the box smiling.

Handing it to her, "open it and find out." She takes off the lid to find a cream cowboy hat; a smile immediately spreads across her face. "Callie it's beautiful, you didn't have to get me this."

Shrugging, "think of it like this, some people buy flowers, I got you a hat. Besides it fits the date, here try it on." She takes it out and puts it on Arizona's head. "There you look beautiful."

"Thank you Callie." Giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Come on we have horses waiting for us," Callie puts on her brown hat, takes the blonde's hand and they walk to the stables. Walking into the stable hand and hand they are met by one of the stable hands. "Hey Steph, are they ready?"

"Yes they are all saddled up and waiting for you in the pen."

"Good, Steph this is Arizona, Arizona Steph."

"Hi, nice to meet you." They shake hands.

"You too."

"Are you ready to meet your horse for the day?"

"Are you kidding? Let's go." She starts pulling on Callie's hand. The three women walk out to the pen where there are 2 horses grazing. Callie glances at Arizona and notices the blonde has not stopped smiling since they got there, that fact makes Callie very happy.

Callie enters the pen and helps Arizona. They walk up to a brown palomino with a white mane and tail. "Arizona this is Chestnut, he is your horse for the day. He is very gentle and he loves going for walks."

Arizona starts petting Chestnut, bending down a little to look him in the eyes. "Hi there, I'm going to ride you today. Is that ok?" Chestnut lifts his head and makes a gentle sound. "I guess that's a yes," she starts laughing.

Callie and Steph have walked off to get Callie's horse. "Is everything ready?"

"Yea Michael went to set up as soon as we saw you drive up, it'll be ready by the time you get there."

"Thanks for this Steph, I really appreciate it." They reach her horse and Callie takes the reins to walk him back to where she left Arizona talking to Chestnut.

"No problem boss, have a great time." Stephanie smiles and climbs out of the pen as Callie makes her way back over to her date.

Callie can't help the smile on her face as she walks over to the blonde who is having a full blown conversation with her horse. 'She's gorgeous' is the only thing she's able to hear before the blonde is alerted to their presence. "Well hello there, I see you've made a friend."

"He's so sweet." Looking at the horse that Callie has by his reins, "who is this?"

"This is Midnight, Midnight this is Arizona." Gesturing between the two.

Turning to Midnight and petting him, "Hi there handsome." Callie laughs at the blonde childlike enthusiasm.

"Ok now that we're all acquainted, are you ready to go?"

"Yes! Let's get this show on the road." Callie chuckles and shakes her head.

Arizona whispers something in Chestnut's ear before gracefully mounting him. Callie is so fixated on watching the blonde she doesn't hear what Arizona is saying. The brunette is mesmerized by how beautiful the blonde looks on the horse…_damn._

Callie shakes her head clear of the fog that has invaded, "huh." She says realizing she is being talked to.

"I said are you just going to stand there?"

"Right yea, let's go." Callie mounts Midnight and starts walking him around the pen.

Arizona follows, "where are we going?"

"You'll see, follow me," she winks."

Callie and Midnight start walking across the pen towards an entrance at the other end. Arizona, on Chestnut follows behind, once they are side by side she asks again. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see, just a little longer. I promise you'll love it." Callie noticing the beginnings of what she is now referring to as the Arizona Robbins pout, gets an idea. "Do you see that entrance over there?" She says pointing.

"Yea."

"I'll race you," a smile immediately appears on the blonde's face which makes the brunette smile. "I'll take that as a yes." They both stop their horses a little more than half way to their destination. "You ready?"

"Yes…no wait." Arizona leans down and whispers something in Chestnuts ear; the action causes Callie to laugh. "Ok now I am ready." Straightening up.

"Ok…1…2…3…go." Both women take off towards the end of the pen. They only sound you can hear are hoofs hitting soil and laughter from the two riders. Arizona reaches the gate seconds before Callie. Both women are laughing and trying to catch their breath before they go any further.

Laughing and trying to catch her breath, Arizona says, "Good job Chestnut. That was awesome."

"Yea…come on let's go," smiling Callie opens the gate and lets the blonde go through before going out and closing the gate behind her.

Callie leads the way along one of the paths, the late afternoon sun peeking through the trees. Arizona is enjoying the view from behind, the way Callie moves on her horse is all types of erotic in her mind. The blonde is able to take in Callie's body from behind, her half sleeve tattoo on her left arm, her tribal band on her right. The way the muscles in her shoulders and back move while she's controlling the reins. Callie is hot and Arizona wonders if she knows just how sexy she is. Coming out of her inner thoughts, the two women continue their walk engaging in light conversation.

They continue their stroll, laughing and talking until they come to a clearing that leads to a private stretch of beach; the sun is bright over the water. Callie leads the way further down the beach, there's a light breeze off the water making the humidity bearable.

Arizona is starting to get confused; there wasn't anything or anyone else around just sand and water. _Is this it? If so it's been perfect. _A few more minutes of walking she starts to see something in the distance, she turns to her right to look at her date and becomes suspicious when she sees the shit eating grin on her face.

Callie knows by the look on the blonde's face what she's about to ask decides to answer before the question is asked. "Just come on, I guarantee you'll like it." With that she takes hold of Midnight's reins and gallops towards the spot on the beach.

"Hey, wait for me. Come on Chestnut," the blonde and her horse follow.

Arizona reaches Callie just as she's dismounting Midnight and walking him over to the shade, she looks up and sees an ATV speeding off in the distance. After making sure the horses are in the shade and secure Arizona is able to take in the scene in front of her. A blanket is laid out under a potable gazebo; on it is a picnic basket, a small cooler and a portable radio.

The blonde is just standing there totally in shock, this is the sweetest and most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her. "How?" she whispers.

Callie smiles, "I had some help. Do you like it?" Suddenly becoming unsure.

"I love it Callie," Arizona gives Callie the biggest smile, dimples popping and all.

The brunette breathes a sigh of relief; she looks at Arizona whose smile makes her heart start pounding out of her chest. She clears her throat. "Take off your shoes and let's sit," they both take off their boots and Callie takes her hand and leads her to the blanket. Sitting side by side facing the ocean they're both lost in their own thoughts. Callie is the first to break the silence.

"Are you hungry?" Taking off her hat.

"Yes, let's eat." Motioning to the picnic basket, "what's for lunch?"

"Well, I had them make you something special at the restaurant. I hope you like Mexican."

"Hmmm let me think…hell yea lets dig in I'm starving."

Callie turns to the picnic basket and starts pulling stuff out. "So we have enchiladas, quesadillas, and some soft tacos and for desert there's flan and tres leches cake, which is a three milk cake. I hope you like it, it's not my cooking but it's good none the less." She finishes with a smile.

"It sounds and looks delicious, I'm sure I'll love it." They begin eating their lunch in silence; Arizona can sense the nervousness coming off the brunette in waves. She smiles to herself and decides to let her out of her misery and initiate the conversation. "I guess this is the part of the date where we get to know each other."

The brunette jumps at the sound of her date's voice, "yea I guess." Callie's nerves are causing her to shut down; things were going so well until this moment. She has her head down and is picking at her food; opening the cooler she takes out a corona for herself and one for Arizona.

Arizona places her hand on Callie's knee, "hey, I know you're nervous I am too but I was telling the truth when I said I want to get to know you."

Looking up and into her eyes, "where do we start?" taking a sip of her beer.

Smiling, "how about 20 questions?"

Arizona's smile is soon becoming one of Callie's favorite things, "ok you first."

"Ok…hmm…" tapping her finger on her lips, "let's see…oh is Callie short for something?"

Wincing knowing that question was coming, "yes it is, it's short for Calliope but I don't like it and my father is really the only one who calls me that."

"Calliope" she whispers. "I like it, it's beautiful," looking into each other's eyes. Callie is lost in a sea of blue, another thing to add to the list of things she could get used to having around.

Blushing, "thanks, it means…"

Interrupting, "beautiful voiced…it fits." Arizona says not able to break her eyes away.

Clearing her throat, "my turn, what about you? Arizona isn't really a common name." she says with a chuckle.

"Ha…tell me about it. It's your basic grandfather was serving on the USS Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor and saved 19 men before he drowned kind of story."

Callie's speechless, "wow, kinda makes my mother's obsession with Greek mythology seem stupid." They both start laughing and can feel the tension that was there a few minutes ago disappear.

The two women spend the next couple hours talking, laughing and getting to know each other better. They talked about everything from their lives to Arizona's unhealthy obsession with chickens. Callie opened up about her past relationships, even though Arizona could tell she wasn't telling her everything, she let it go. Arizona talked a little about her brother Tim, a marine who died in Iraq. Callie told her a little about her family but not much, the blonde could sense there's more to the story. Arizona knew the brunette was holding back but she didn't push it, she'd open up when she was ready.

Food was long gone, soft music and the sounds of the waves in the back ground, things were going great. Periodically they check on the horses, feed them carrots and water that Callie made sure was there for them. It's back to being easy; the date's going great now that the initial nervousness is gone. As afternoon turns to evening, Callie and Arizona are watching the sun set both with smiles of content on their faces. When Arizona hears the beginning of one of her favorite songs she asks Callie to dance, so here they are dancing on the beach at sunset to Total Eclipse of the Heart.

As the song plays Callie is holding Arizona close, her arms are wrapped around her waist and the blondes arms are around the taller woman's neck. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" Callie says placing feather light kisses on her lips.

"Thank you, so are you." Arizona melts into the kisses; she lets out a small moan and presses her body further into Callie's. When Callie hears Arizona moan it sends all the heat to her core, Callie brushes her tongue against the blonde's lips causing them to part as if they have a mind of their own. Callie growls deep in her throat and in a fast motion opens her mouth to capture Arizona's tongue. The kiss soon turns heated with tongues fighting for dominance. The need for air becoming necessary, Callie pulls away and places soft kisses on Arizona's swollen lips.

Forehead against forehead, both women breathing deeply. "Wow, I could really get used to that." Arizona giggles, moving her hands that made their way to Callie's hair to the back of her neck.

Chuckling, "me too." Callie rubs her hands up and down the length of her back and notices she's wearing her bathing suit like she told her to. "Hey, do you want to get in the water?"

Putting her face in the crook of the taller woman's neck, "no I'm ok right here." Placing small kisses on her neck.

"You won't hear any objections from me but are you sure?"

"You just want to see me in a bikini. Don't worry we'll have plenty of time for that." They start laughing as the song comes to an end. Neither women moves, they just stand there looking into each other's eyes.

Callie can't take it anymore and kisses the blonde, her tongue swipes the seam of the blonde's lips and she gladly grants entrance. They both moan as soon as their tongues touch, as the kiss cools down she sucks on Arizona's bottom lip before pulling back. Opening her eyes she sees the shorter woman's are still closed, "Sorry I couldn't help myself."

"You never have to apologize for doing that, and for the record you can do it whenever you want."

"Good to know," looking at the horses. "We should really be getting them back." Signaling towards the horses.

"Yea I suppose you're right." They finally break apart and start to gather their things, Arizona notices Callie isn't taking steps to clean up their picnic. "What about this stuff?"

"Don't worry about it, it's taken care of." Putting on her shoes and hat.

Five minutes later they're back on their horses walking up the beach towards the trail. Thirty minutes later they're in the car heading back to Arizona's apartment. Basking in the daze that is first date success, their fingers intertwined.

Callie can tell Arizona is sad about leaving Chestnut; they seem to have developed a bond. "I'll bring you back so you can see him."

"Good because I promised him and I'd hate to break it."

"You made a promise to a horse, that's nuts." Callie starts laughing.

Arizona shrugs, "Hey, it's not funny. He may seem all big and intimidating but he's just a big softy, he reminds me of you."

Feigning offense, "are you seriously comparing me to a horse?"

"No I'm comparing a horse to you, besides he's sweet and so are you. I bet not everyone gets to see this side of you."

"Nope, honestly you're the first in a very long time."

"Well I am extremely flattered." Callie smiles and gives her a wink.

Callie pulls up outside Arizona's building and gets out to open the door. They're leaning on the car, well Callie's leaning on the car and Arizona is leaning on Callie.

"Do you want to come up?"

"I would love nothing more but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh ok."

Callie places her finger under the blonde's chin and lifts her head up so they're looking at each other. "There is nothing I want more than to be with you but if we're going to do this dating thing I want to do it right, no rushing. Ok?"

Arizona smiles, "ok."

"And just so you know I want you, I want you really bad." Smiling seductively.

"I want you too," she whispers. "Maybe I should go."

"Yeah." Their lips moving closer and closer until they're touching.

Breaking apart, "I had a really great time, thank you it was…"

Interrupting, "cheesy."

"Yea but a little cheese is good."

"I was told you'd appreciate the cheese." Callie says, smiling wide.

Arizona smiles back, "well your source is correct, I appreciate the cheese."

"Good…I really should go."

Backing away from Callie, "night Calliope, sweet dreams."

Hearing her name coming from the blonde sends her heart beating hard against her chest. "Sweet dreams beautiful." They kiss before Arizona turns into the building.

Callie's drive home is filled with thoughts of a certain blue eyed blonde; their date couldn't have gone any better, she's happy. Arizona Robbins has made her happy by just being around, this is going to be interesting. Callie couldn't wait until they saw each other again…she is definitely in trouble.

Arizona is lying in bed replaying her date in her head, never has she felt this way about someone so quickly, there is definitely a connection. She smiles at the thought of exploring where their relationship can go, she could easily fall in love with Calliope Torres.

Both women fall asleep with one thought on their minds, tonight was without a doubt…The. Best. Date. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda.

Rating: M

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Exactly one week ago Callie took Arizona on the most amazing first date, it was definitely different than dinner and a movie, something Callie wanted. Their second date took place three days later when Arizona surprised Callie with tickets to the carnival. Callie was totally surprised that the blonde remembered a story she told about when she was 5 and wanted to go but her father told her she was too old for such foolishness. Arizona wanted to make it a fun filled day of rides, pigging out on crappy food and playing games. And that's exactly what it was. Callie was like a kid in a candy store, the games being her favorite part she even won a stuffed clown fish for Arizona that she named nemo.

The relationship between the two women has grown stronger over the past seven days but they haven't had THE conversation or talked about what's going to happen when she goes back to New York the following week. Neither woman wants to bring it up for fear of the answer, so they have unconsciously or maybe consciously decided to live in ignorance for now and just enjoy each others company. And that's exactly what they've been doing, they've spent every day together talking and continuing to learn new things. Of course Callie is a little more closed off and cautious about what she shares, while Arizona has become an open book. She can feel Callie holding back but she hasn't said anything, instead choosing to let it go.

Arizona going to Florida in the first place was for work so of course she had to actually work at some point. Her and Teddy were able to hire a couple sales associates, now all they needed were a few more, an assistant manager and a few associates to handle the kids arts and crafts part of the store. To be honest the foursome have been doing more playing than working and although the blonde and the brunette aren't an official couple they have been doing coupley things with their best friends. Oddly enough Arizona and Addison have gotten closer, doing what Callie and Teddy like to call 'girly things' while the other two watch anything sports related.

Callie and Arizona decided that they would follow the third date rule, which is absolute torture for both of them. They feel as if getting to know each other without the physical will make it even better but with all the teasing they have been putting each other through the sexual energy between them is thick as fog. It's Saturday, exactly one week since she met the beautiful blonde and Callie is having a barbeque for her friends, many of which haven't met Arizona yet. It's been one week since the brunette had sex so at this point she was desperately horny; today is going to be a test of wills for her.

The foursome is lounging around the house waiting for the guests to arrive. Callie looks out the sliding glass doors to poolside where she has a perfect view of the blonde talking and laughing with Addison, her blue and white striped bikini making her look delicious. Lust has clouded her brain as she sizes up the blonde from toe to head, her toes painted the exact shade of blue to match her bikini, toned legs that seem to go on forever, tight ass that has become Callie's new obsession, flat toned stomach not to mention the beautiful butterfly tattoo on her hip bone and the motherland, the holy grail her full shapely breasts covered by small triangles. The jealous side of Callie wants to throw a t shirt over her but every other side loves the view. Arizona Robbins is HOT.

Callie feels someone beside her but doesn't move or avert her eyes. She is brought out of her lusty haze by Teddy saying, "Our women are hot."

She tears her eyes away to look at the other blonde, "huh?"

Teddy starts laughing, and walks into the kitchen with Callie on her heal. "Maybe you should jump in the pool and cool off."

"Oh my god, have you seen her? Where did that even come from?"

Laughing, "It's new; she got it with Addison yesterday."

Putting her head down on the counter, "she's trying to kill me."

"Awe the three date rule," patting her shoulder. "Whose crazy ass idea was that anyway?"

"It was a mutual decision that I am quickly regretting, she's a tease."

"Oh from what I've seen the teasing is mutual." Teddy starts laughing as Callie groans. Callie's friend Mark comes barreling into the kitchen from the backyard, causing her head to snap up.

"Who's the sexy ass blonde in the striped bikini?"

"That is the death of me"

"You really need to hook me up with her."

"Mark, you go near her and I'll chop it off." Teddy laughs at the grimace on his face.

"That's harsh."

"She's my best friend. Arizona is Callie's" thinking, "I don't really know what she is to Callie but they've gone out and she's totally lusting right now."

"Well I don't blame her, Blondie's hot." He says earning a scowl from Callie; he throws his hands up in defeat. "I'm just making an observation."

Arizona walks in, Teddy's leaning on the counter with a beer and Callie's giving a guy she's never met a look that could kill. "Hey here you are, your friends are starting to arrive." She looks between Callie and Mark while slowly walking over to where she's sitting at the breakfast bar.

Callie looks at her, still in that 'kill me now' bikini and she silently growls. "Thanks babe," pulling her in between her legs and wraps her arms around her waist.

Arizona kisses her on the lips, forgetting that Teddy and the no name man are there. Wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck she pulls her in to deepen the kiss. Callie's tongue pushes past her closed lips and as soon as their tongues touch Arizona moans into her mouth, which sends Callie's senses into overdrive. Her hands are roaming all over Arizona's body, cupping and squeezing her ass to bring her even closer.

Teddy clears her throat with a smirk, "you do know we're still in the room right." Her voice causes them to separate. While Mark is just standing there staring with his mouth open.

Arizona blushes and puts her forehead on Callie's shoulder, "this from the woman that almost had sex on my couch last night while we were watching a movie."

Taking a sip of beer, "hey what can I say I'm irresistible." Smirking, "you alright there Sloan?" Getting his attention, he looks at her then Callie then the back of the blonde who has her head on Callie's shoulder and his friend's hands that are still on the blonde's ass.

"Yea I'm good," Grinning at Callie.

Callie rolls her eyes and whispers in the embarrassed blonde's ear, "babe I want you to meet someone." Callie started calling her babe two days ago; it came out so naturally that neither woman said anything about it.

Picking her head up from Callie's shoulder and turning around, thus causing Callie to groan over the loss of the ass in her hands. "Arizona this is my other best friend Mark Sloan, Mark this is Arizona."

Mark steps forward and extends his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

They shake hands, "you too." Remembering the second reason she came in, turning to her best friend, "Oh Teds your woman says and I quote, get your skinny but sexy ass out there to rub lotion all over her body."

Teddy starts chocking on her beer, "fuck, gotta go." She leaves to go back out to the pool leaving Arizona, Callie and Mark in the kitchen.

"So, Arizona Teddy tells me you're from New York." Callie glares at him; not knowing where this conversation is going.

Arizona noticing the look on his face turns to look at Callie, "What?"

"Nothing babe," softly kissing her on the lips, her hands start to travel up and down her body. "I'm really going to need you to cover up."

Looking down at herself, "why? Don't you like it?" Arizona says with a small frown.

"What? No I love it, you look amazing. The problem is I can't keep my hands off you and it's not helping with the whole third date sex thing."

Arizona laughs and leans in to whisper in her ear, "so I'm making you horny."

Feeling her breath on her skin sends goose bumps all over Callie's body, closing her eyes she says. "You have no idea."

"Ok ok I'm going but just so you know," leaning in, "I'm horny too." She kisses her lips before going upstairs. She has been staying at Callie's house since their second date, in the guest room of course.

"The death of me," Callie mumbles before turning her attention to Mark whose staring in the direction the blonde just left in. "Stop looking at her Mark." Giving him the Torres glare. She gets up to get a beer from the fridge.

Mark follows her into the kitchen, "what's going on Cal?"

"What are you talking about?" she takes a sip of beer.

"What's going on with you and blondie?"

"Don't call her that Mark, you make her sound like a dumb blonde and she's far from that."

"Fine, is she even legal?" Mark asks.

Callie can feel her temperature rising, "Mark, she's 27. What the hell is all this about?"

"Just making sure you're good, I don't wanna see you get hurt."

Calming down, "look we're having fun; she's funny, smart, beautiful and I like being around her. We've only known each other for a week but I like her so don't be stupid around her."

"Ok, that's all you need to say." He says smiling, "she is really hot though and that body oh my god."

Callie laughs at her friends accurate description of her blonde, "I know and she knows how to use it to get me to do what she wants, I swear I might die before we get the chance to have sex." They both start laughing as Arizona rejoins them wearing very short jean cut off shorts. Looking at her up and down, "I don't know if that's any better."

"Well it's going to have to do; I'm going to go back out there. Don't be too long, I need someone to rub suntan lotion on me." Arizona winks at her, and then turns to Mark. "I look forward to getting to know you." She turns and walks to the back with an extra sway in her hips knowing her brunette is watching her every move.

Callie's throat goes dry watching her walk out and she takes a sip of her beer. "That woman sure knows how to exit a room."

"You have no idea." Callie says staring at the door.

"So I need to tell you something but you have to promise you won't kill me." His statement causes Callie to look at him.

"What did you do?" She glares at him.

"In my defense I didn't know about you and your femme fatale out there."

"Ok if that's what you want to be your defense now tell me, what. the. hell. did. you. do?" Callie says through clenched teeth.

"I invited Megan," He says almost scared.

Callie's eyes are the size of saucers, "you did what."

"She was at the bar the other night talking about how she hasn't seen you in about a week and asking me about you and if you're alright." Callie starts pacing, "So I told her about the BBQ and she said she'd stop by."

"Dammit Mark. Why can't you just mind your own fucking business? I haven't seen or talked to her since I kicked her out of my bed a week ago, the day I met Arizona." Getting more and more pissed off.

"Well I know that now, how was I supposed to know?"

"You were supposed to mind your own fucking business, now I have to explain this to her because knowing Megan she's going to make it perfectly clear that she's seen me naked."

"I was trying to help; I thought she made you happy."

"Happy? Are you kidding me she's someone I had sex with…a lot, that's it nothing more." Callie runs her hands over her face and through her hair, "stop trying to fix me Mark, I don't need or want it."

"I'm sorry Cal, really I am."

"Its fine, I knew sooner or later I'd have to explain it to Arizona. I was just hoping never would have been an option." Callie smiles at Mark letting him know everything was fine between the two of them.

Arizona pokes her head in, "Calliope you're not being a very good hostess, and I'm starting to burn waiting for you. Get your sexy ass out here." She slides the door closed.

Mark looks at Callie with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Calliope huh? The last person that called you that almost got their arm broken."

Callie just smiles, "what can I say I like the way she says it." They walk out to the pool and the party is in full swing, music is thumping through the speakers and most of her friends have arrived. Derek and Owen are taking care of the grill, like always. Mark and Callie split up; he goes to the grill while she heads over to where the ladies are lounging. After saying her hellos, Callie scans for Arizona. She smiles when she sees her playing in the pool with Derek and Meredith's 2 year old daughter, Zola.

Christina and Meredith walk up behind her, "we like her Torres. Christina says.

Callie smiles knowing Christina doesn't like many people, "well good Christina cause that's what I live for, your approval." Meredith is just snickering beside her best friend.

"No need to get snippy, I thought you'd be happy that I approve."

"Overjoyed," Callie says dryly.

Meredith looks over at her daughter laughing with the blonde, "Zola likes her too."

"What's not to like," Callie says with a smile.

"Oh I think Torres is smitten." Meredith says as her and Christina start laughing.

"I think your daughter is too." The three women look at the blonde and the toddler playing in the pool, Zola is giggling as Arizona is tickling her. Meredith and Christina walk to the grill to see the progress of the food.

Arizona notices the brunette staring at her and they locks eyes, Callie has taken her top off and she looks all kinds of sexy in a red bikini top and red board shorts, her stomach muscles on display and her full breasts yearning to be touched. Red is definitely her color. Arizona can see the lust in her eyes; they both lick their lips at the same time. Zola who has been trying to get Arizona's attention splashes her in the face thus causing to two to break eye contact.

Teddy and Addison walk up behind her, "you're perving again." Teddy says with a smile.

"Can you blame me?"

"Absolutely not, we knew that bikini would drive you crazy," Addison laughs.

"So she planned it," Callie says with a smile.

"No actually it was my idea." Smiling

Teddy smiles with pride, "that's my girl." She gives Addie a kiss on the cheek.

Callie looks over at Arizona in the pool and her eyes wonder to Mark by the grill and she remembers what he did. A wave of panic hits her and she motions for the two women to follow her inside. Once inside she starts pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what to do.

"What's going on Cal?" Teddy finally says.

"Ok so I'm about to tell you something but you have to promise you won't get mad because I swear I had nothing to do with it"

"Callie?" Addie says with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Mark invited Megan." She closes her eyes waiting for the yelling to start.

"WHAT?" Teddy yells.

Addie puts her hand on Teddy's shoulder, "babe calm down." Turning to Callie, "why would he invite her?"

"She was asking about me at the club because I haven't been there in a week and he invited her. He didn't know about Arizona." Looking at Teddy who she can tell is pissed.

"Teddy lets out a frustrated sigh, "any minute now your fuck buddy is going to walk into your backyard where the girl you may be interested in is walking around clueless. You need to tell her."

"I know I'm just panicking; I have every intention of telling her I just don't want her to look at me differently."

"Cal she wouldn't do that and you know it." Addie says.

"I've known Arizona since she was ten, she's not like that besides she's had her share of fuck buddies believe me but what would piss her off is if she walked into a situation blind and it could have been avoided."

Arizona walks through the sliding glass door to find Callie, Addison and Teddy standing in the dining room looking rather serious. She glances at Teddy and she can see the vein in her neck throbbing, a classic sign that her bestie is pissed. She chooses to ignore her and address Callie, who has found a spot on her hardwood floor very interesting. "Calliope, what's going on? You keep sneaking away," reaching for her hand.

"We're going to go back outside." Addison looks at Callie and Teddy looks at Arizona who has a 'what the hell' look on her face, before walking out hand in hand.

Callie keeps her head down until she hears the sliding door close. She looks at Arizona who has a look of worry on her face and immediately feels bad. "Come on," Callie takes her hand and leads her to the kitchen. She then grabs two beers and walks back to where Arizona is leaning against the counter. Arizona takes the offered beer, "Callie what's going on?"

Callie takes in the blonde's appearance before starting, Arizona put on a mesh cover up and her hair is in a ponytail causing water to slowly slide down her neck…sexy as hell. "Ok," she takes a deep breath. "I didn't know she was coming, Mark invited her and I'm still not sure why, although he told me his reasons." Arizona puts her finger on Callie's lips to stop the ramble.

"Just tell me, please." Giving her a slight smile.

"There's a girl…woman that I have been hooking up with for a few months, it's nothing but sex, for me and for her." There's a pause, she looks at Arizona who's looking down and she can hear the thoughts going through her mind.

"Ok so why are you telling me this," Arizona says feeling immense jealousy at the thought of someone else touching 'her' Calliope.

"Because Mark invited her and I didn't want you to be blindsided. She's…Megan's the type that will rub it in your face and I needed and wanted you to know that she means nothing to me. She was a distraction, nothing more."

Arizona starts to panic, has she been with her while they've been…whatever to each other. "When was the last time?" She finally says almost whispering.

"The night before I met you."

"Have you wanted to since?"

Callie can feel the uncertainty and insecurity falling off Arizona in waves and that's the last thing she wants her to feel. She steps in front of her, bends down to grip the back of her thighs and picks her up onto the counter. Callie steps between Arizona's legs and places a soft kiss on her neck before pulling back and looking into her eyes. "The day I picked you up from the airport was the best day of my life, I haven't wanted anyone but you and I want you desperately. Please believe that."

Arizona becoming mesmerized by her soulful brown eyes just smiles and says, "Thanks for telling me."

"So we're good?" Callie asks completely uncertain.

"Yes Calliope we're good. Just so you know though I don't intimidate easily, your little fuck buddy better watch it before I get a brick."

"Oohh dirty," rubbing her thighs.

"I grew up with the name Arizona; I know how to fight dirty."

Callie laughs for the first time since Mark told her. She looks into Arizona's eyes and leans in to kiss her softly on the lips. Pulling back she whispers against her lips, "just so YOU know, you're the only one I want to fuck."

The lowered octave of Callie's voice sends shivers down Arizona's spine, "the feeling is very much mutual; I want you to fuck me too."

They stare into each other's eyes, Arizona sees Callie's eyes turn from chocolate brown to almost black, and the sexual tension is thick. They both know if they don't step away their rule will be thrown out the window, because Callie is two seconds away from taking the blonde right on the counter.

Shaking her head to bring herself out of her horny induced haze, Callie steps back, "we should get out there before Teddy kills Mark, she was really pissed." Arizona takes Callie's offered hand and jumps down off the counter, she refuses to let go instead intertwining their fingers and they walk out to have fun with their friends.

The afternoon is filled with good food, drinks, games and friends. They're all having a good time, Zola has fallen asleep on one of the lounge chairs so it's just the adults laughing and playing in the pool. Since their talk Callie has not left Arizona's side, part of her wants to be near the blonde and another part not wanting to leave her alone in case Megan does show up. As afternoon turns into early evening, they have all but forgotten about their unwanted guest. All the adults seem to have found things to occupy their time. Christina, Meredith, Addison and Meredith's little sister Lexie are alternating between playing a drinking game and playing cards. Mark, Derek, Owen and Teddy are playing basketball, while Callie and Arizona are entangled in each other's arms in the pool.

Callie has her back on the wall with Arizona's legs wrapped around her hips as her hands are moving from her thighs over her ass and up her back. "This is nice." Arizona says putting her arms around Callie's neck.

"Yea, they all really like you."

"Good cause I like them too," Arizona smiles.

Everyone is so caught up in what they're doing that they don't hear the entrance of another person. "Well isn't this cozy." Megan walks closer to the pool, catching Addison, Christina and Meredith's eye.

Callie groans and closes her eyes while Arizona tries to move but Callie holds her in place, "hey Megan, Mark told me you were stopping by." She says opening her eyes.

"Yea, I haven't heard from you in a week and I was worried, you've never let a week go by without at least a phone call." Callie can feel the blonde tense up knowing the hidden meaning behind that statement, she starts caressing her thighs under water. This does not go unnoticed.

"Well as you can see I'm fine, I've just been busy." Callie looks at Arizona who is clenching her jaw and decides to let her go if she wanted to.

"I can see that," she looks directly at Arizona.

Arizona takes a deep breath and untangles herself from Callie, she then moves to the edge of the pool and hoists herself out. All the while feeling both Callie's and Megan's eyes on her, she walks up to Megan. Getting a closer look she can see why Callie might be attracted to her, she's shorter than Callie with short brown hair and gray eyes but the scowl on her face is not flattering. Arizona sticks out her hand to introduce herself, "Hi Megan I'm Arizona, It's kind of my fault Callie hasn't been around this past week. Sorry about that." She says with a smile.

Megan refuses to take Arizona's outstretched hand, "its ok, she'll be back, she always is." She says with a smug smile.

"Well from what I heard it wasn't all that great so I suggest you find someone else." Megan's smile immediately disappears. This seems to have caught the attention of everyone and they're standing a few feet away watching, Teddy is ready to pounce but Addison's holding her back. Callie gets out of the pool because she sees the look on Megan's face.

Callie steps between them, turns to face Arizona and kisses her on the lips, "please go with the others I'll get rid of her," she whispers. Turning back to Megan, she says. "Megan why are you here?" She can feel Arizona's anger radiating off of her

"I told you because I was worried about you," she touches Callie's arm. "But I see you've been preoccupied with your new toy, "gesturing towards Arizona.

She hears Arizona take a deep breath before she turns and leaves, "all of that isn't necessary."

"Come on Cal, you and I both know…"

Interrupting, "you don't know anything, just stop. You came to see if I'm alright, you see I'm fine you can go now." She can feel herself start to lose control.

"Fine but when you get tired of miss goodie goodie you know where to find me." Megan says before turning on her heels and walking out the gate.

Callie takes a deep breath before turning around, she walks over to her friends, and everybody is kind of in shock. Mark is the first to speak, "I'm really sorry Cal."

Noticing Arizona is gone, "Its fine, where is she?"

"She went inside, said something about being cold," Callie runs inside and goes from room to room looking for her, finally coming to the closed guest room that has become hers over the past week.

She knocks on the door, "Arizona it's me, can I come in?" she hears a faint come in. Callie walks in, as Arizona's walking out of the walk in closet dressed in shorts and a tank top. "Arizona…," Callie starts.

She stands in front of her, "Don't Calliope, you have nothing to apologize for, you didn't do anything.

"I just feel bad, I'm sorry that she came, I'm sorry for what she said to you."

Arizona waves it off, "Eh I have think skin." She smiles

"So you're not mad?"

"I'm mad, just not at you; I do wish you would have let me at her."

"Oh no these beautiful hands are made for lovin not fighting," Callie takes her hands and kisses her knuckles.

"Come on lets go before they think we're either having sex or I'm trying to kill me." They walk out hand in hand to enjoy the rest of their evening with each other.

Although the pair has yet to define their relationship or even acknowledge they're in one, the past week has left both women wanting more. Can they get their act together and admit their feelings? Or will they crash and burn before they get started? Only time will tell.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda.

Rating: M

A/N: Ok, here it is. Sorry it took so long wanted to get it perfect but there is no such thing so I hope you like it.

* * *

The rest of the pool party on Saturday went off without a hitch, no one mentioned Megan's visit, they drank and had fun. That night Arizona didn't want to let Callie go, she needed the contact, the connection, so they slept in the guest room together. That was the first time Callie woke up holding someone in 4 years and she'd be lying if she said it didn't feel amazing. Sunday was spent lounging around the house watching movies and ordering take out, until a game came on and Callie and Teddy were taken away to sports land. Arizona and Addison ended up leaving and going shopping, they don't think the other two noticed they were gone.

Monday morning finds all four women doing some much needed work since they've been slacking off for the past week. Callie Torres is sitting in her office at the club trying to do just that but her mind seems to be all over the place, she has convinced herself that what she and Arizona have is casual. In her mind there are no expectations, no conditions but in reality she wants more and that terrifies her. For the past 4 years she has gone from one meaningless relationship to the next. Callie had given up on having more when SHE walked away. But Arizona Robbins has opened that Pandora's Box and she's beginning to feel again for the first time in a long time. Callie doesn't want to feel, she wants to be numb it's been that way for so long, why break the status quo, if it ain't broke don't fix it and she wasn't broken.

Callie's so focused on her inner thoughts that she didn't realize she's tapping her pen on her desk, which is causing Addison to glare at her before yelling, "CALLIE!"

The sound of Addie's voice snaps her out of her own head, "what? Damn, is the yelling necessary?"

"Yes it is actually. You and your pen are driving me crazy, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong Addie." Callie says focusing on a stack of paperwork, "are you doing payroll?"

"Don't I always do payroll," Addie says annoyed.

"Yea, I'm just checking. Don't need both of us doing it," says Callie.

Addie senses something is wrong so she tries to sound less annoyed, "Callie? What the hell?" she doesn't really do a good job though.

"What? It's a simple question," she says glaring at her best friend.

"Something is wrong with you today and I am trying to be patient but you're getting on my nerves. So just tell me before I hurt you." Addie says with a slight smile.

"Oh really red, I wanna see you try," smirking and throwing a bunch of paperclips across the room in Addison's direction.

She jumps as paperclips land on her desk, "really mature Calliope.

The use of her full name causes Callie to growl before saying, "call me that one more time and there'll be something bigger and heavier flying at your head."

Addie sticks her longue out at her best friend then asks. "Are you going to tell me what has you all out of sorts this fine Monday morning?"

Callie rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath, "I sent Arizona flowers."

She looks at her wide eyed, "is that what's bugging you?"

"Yes, I'm not the send flowers type of girl but this morning she wasn't happy about us not spending the whole day together and I wanted to do something to make her smile." Callie says looking at Addie who's smiling.

"Well I think it's sweet."

"I'm not sweet, I'm badass. Oh god this woman is turning me into a softy." Callie groans and puts her head on her desk which makes Addie laugh.

"Listen Cal all I see is that you really care about her and there's nothing wrong with that. I think she's great and you'd be great together."

"I know but what about when she leaves what then? She doesn't live here Addie her home is in New York."

"I can't tell you what to do but don't let this opportunity walk away because you're scared. I know what SHE did to you and I want nothing more than to beat the shit out of her if I ever see her again but Arizona is not her."

"You're right."

"I know, like always, now stop being such a grump and get back to work, we have two gorgeous women to pick up in a few hours." Addie says with a wink and a smile.

The thought of seeing the blonde immediately puts a smile on Callie's face; she takes out her phone and sends a quick text before putting it away and getting back to work.

Across town Arizona is sitting at a card table in the middle of what will be her new store in a matter of weeks, trying to sketch the signature mural but nothing seems right. Her mind has been on the brunette all morning, she misses her. They've been practically attached at the hip all week, never being apart for more than a couple hours so she had no clue how she was going to get through eight whole hours. Arizona Robbins doesn't believe in love at first sight but Calliope Torres is quickly making her a believer.

Arizona is stuck, her muse is gone, she has nothing, and she's staring at a blank page in her sketch book. Looking up occasionally to watch Teddy walk back and forth talking to herself, it's pretty amusing. Suddenly there's a knock on the door, she hears Teddy say she got it before she hears her call her name.

Getting up from the table Arizona walks to the door and sees the most beautiful arrangement of red and orange tulips. She takes them from the delivery boy and sets them on the table. Teddy walks up behind her, "I'll give you one guess as to who they are from." Teddy says with a smile.

Arizona's heart is pounding in her chest. She's never gotten flowers before, did Callie really send me flowers. She takes the card - _smile babe I miss you too, see you soon xoxo C._ After reading the card a smile immediately appears on the blonde's face. She grabs her phone and dials an all too familiar number.

Teddy watches Arizona walk away before reading the card herself, "smooth Torres, very smooth." She says laughing and shaking her head.

Callie picks up after 2 rings, "Hello beautiful."

Arizona can hear the smile in her voice, "Hello yourself."

"How's your day going?"

"Eh it was pretty crappy until I received the most beautiful bouquet of flowers from a beautiful and wonderful woman. Thank you so much Calliope, I needed that."

Callie blushes at Arizona's words, "you're welcome. They accomplished their mission then."

"They certainly did."

"Good, so I was thinking."

"Uh oh," Arizona says giggling.

Callie couldn't help but laugh, "Very funny Ms. Robbins, so you wanna have dinner with me or what?"

"Would this be a date?" smiling.

Knowing exactly what Arizona is insinuating she smiles, "why yes I believe this will be our 3rd date."

"Well in that case abso – fuckin – lutely." She hears Callie's deep throated laugh and her hearts starts beating faster.

"Ok babe, get back to work. We'll pick you and Teddy up later." She says still smiling.

"Bye Calliope, have a great day. I know I will." Arizona hears Callie's chuckle before hanging up with a smile.

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly, both women eager, excited and anxious for their date. Ok so maybe it was more the after date activities that has them both on edge. Arizona even ran out to get something special, hint: its black lace and barely there. She also seems to have found her muse, sketching several ideas, all of which Teddy loved so it's just a matter of picking one. By the time the brunette and the red head came to pick them up they had gotten a lot done, making up for the week of doing nothing. It turned out to be a very productive day and she's going on a date.

At 7pm Arizona is in Addie's bathroom trying to put on her makeup and calm her nerves. They decided that Callie would pick her up there to give her time to get ready without worrying about the Latina seeing her in her dress. The four women spent the rest of the afternoon together, goofing around and eating ice cream at the beach. Arizona had been trying all afternoon to get Callie to tell her where they were going but all she would say was wear a dress. So that's what she wearing, her little black dress that's sexy but not overly so, although Addie did practically drool when she saw the blonde for the first time. The dress was perfect, it went with the little something she brought earlier that day and she pared it with a pair of black sandals with a 4 inch heel. Her blonde hair is loose on her shoulders and her smokey eye makeup makes her eyes stand out.

Arizona looks at herself one more time before walking out to the living room where Addie is trying to keep busy. She turns just as the blonde is putting her lip gloss in her clutch. "How do I look?"

Addie looks her up and down, "damn Arizona, you clean up very well."

That comment makes the blonde blush, "thanks."

"Callie is totally going to flip," she says not trying to hide her amusement.

"You think?"

"I'll be very surprised if you two make it through dinner." They both turn when they hear the door open and Teddy walks in, she stops dead in her tracks when she sees Arizona.

Arizona looks at Teddy who has an all too familiar smirk on her face, "shut up Teddy."

Laughing, "I didn't say a thing."

"You didn't have to babe that look says it all," Addie says kissing her girl on the cheek.

"You look hot squishy," she starts laughing at the look Arizona gives her for using the nickname she only uses when she wants to make the blonde laugh.

Arizona's trying to be mad but it's not working, before long all three women are laughing. Their laughter is cut short by a knock on the door. Arizona looks at Teddy wide eyed and panicky. The taller blonde walks to her and places her hands on her shoulders, "relax it's just Callie, you guys have been inseparable for the past week."

Arizona nods, walks to the door and opens it. She is struck speechless by the sight of Callie standing in front of her. She's wearing black linen pants with a purple sleeveless top that shows off her ample cleavage and tattooed arms that drive her crazy. Her hair is loose down her back and paired with black ankle boots. Arizona can't stop staring, the Latina looks amazing. To be fair Callie is dumbstruck as well, stuck between staring at her legs and her boobs. She just needs to turn around to get a glimpse of the ass she has grown to love and her night is complete.

They stare at each other for what seems like hours but is really only minutes when they hear the all too familiar sound of Addison yelling for them to get the hell out of her house. "We should get going." Leaning in Callie places a very soft kiss on Arizona's lips.

The drive to the restaurant is filled with small talk and comfortable silence, in the week they have been hanging with each other they have developed a certain level of comfortableness with each other where talking isn't necessary for them. They arrive at the seafood restaurant that Callie chose and Arizona is immediately struck by the beauty of it. It's located right on the ocean, and considering the sun is just beginning to set it makes for a beautifully romantic scene. Going in Callie walks up to the hostess and she recognizes her right away, she's one of Callie's flings from a few months ago, the realization makes her cringe on the inside. This is definitely not what she wanted to happen.

Waiting for their table Arizona notices the hostess giving her and Callie the eye and it sort of unnerves her a little bit but when Callie grabs her hand and kisses it while looking into her eyes she instantly relaxes. "Should I be jealous?" her heart doing summersaults at the way the Latina is looking at her.

"Not at all," leaning in and kissing her passionately on the lips. Her hands start to roam and as if a moth to a flame her hands land on her ass. The clearing of a throat behind them pulls them apart.

The hostess leads them to their table outside and the view is spectacular, the table is lite with candles and there is soft music playing in the back ground. They take their seats and Callie orders them a nice wine to go with dinner, and then proceeds to order their entrees which Arizona doesn't mind. Once their dinners arrives the two women sit and have a nice comfortable dinner together, talking and sharing more and more. Again the blonde feels as if the Latina is holding back and again she chooses to ignore it. After their meal, they are having a good time laughing and flirting. Arizona decides to tease her by running her bare foot up and down the Latina's leg, the shock of it causes Callie to almost spit out her wine all over the table.

Composing herself, Callie gives her a warning look, "Arizona, what are you doing?" she says looking around to make sure no one is watching. That's when she notices they're one of three couples out there and the other two aren't near them.

Arizona doesn't verbally respond, instead she looks at Callie with a mischievous grin as her foot moves higher up her thigh getting closer and closer to the brunettes core. The blonde can see the effect her actions are having on her beautiful brunette, her breathing has increased and she can see goose bumps forming on her bare arms. Callie moves down in the chair as Arizona's foot finally finds its target and she can feel the heat radiating from her date like a furnace.

Callie is so lost in the feeling of Arizona's foot rubbing against her that she jumps when all of a sudden she adds pressure on her covered clit. It's been a long sex starved 9 days filled with touching and teasing so her release is approaching fast, she grips the sides of the table so hard her knuckles are turning white. Her hips start to move under the table and her eyes close as her lips part slightly, barely audible moans coming from her mouth. Arizona is in awe, this has to be the sexist thing she's ever seen. Callie's throws her head back as she cums, her eyes still closed and her breathing erratic. Arizona adds more pressure to her core, causing her muscles to clench and her body to spaz. Callie is in a haze, '_Did she seriously make me cum in the middle of a restaurant…FUCK?' _She thinks as she comes down from her high_._

Arizona is still adding pressure as Callie slowly opens her eyes and loosens her grip on the table. She is met with a grinning blonde sitting across from her. Callie looks around to make sure they didn't have an audience, she sees their waitress just inside the door and she wonders if she saw anything, not that it matters at this point.

Callie looks at the panting blonde in front of her and says, "That was the hottest thing ever but we really need to get out of here."

Arizona nods, unable to speak, feeling her own arousal skyrocket in need of release. Callie leans over the table and whispers. "I'm so wet for you; I'm going to spend all night worshipping that beautiful body." She hears her gasp as she sits back down with a satisfied grin of her own.

Arizona is speechless; she has wanted this from the moment she laid eyes on her. She swallows the lump in her throat, "me first…let's get out of here." She croaks finally finding her voice.

After settling their bill with their very flustered waitress, adding to Callie's suspicion that she saw them, they head back to Callie's house. The drive to the house is filled with touches and kisses; they even pulled over to make out like horny teenagers. Once inside the house, Callie has her back pushed against the front door as Arizona kisses along her jaw line. The brunette has her hand on Arizona's hips scrunching up her dress pulling it slowly up her body; they pull apart as Callie pulls her dress over her head and throws it not caring where it lands.

Callie gasps when she sees Arizona standing in front of her in a matching black lace thong and bra set she brought earlier, she looks beautiful. They stare at each other in silence for a few minutes, their gazes intense and dark. Unable to take it anymore Arizona crashes her lips with Callie's, swiping her tongue along full lips. After a few seconds she pushes her tongue further eliciting a moan from the brunette so deep she feels her whole body vibrate, Arizona could've cum right then. The blonde pulls away, both women are panting. Arizona leans in and licks the brunette's lips before turning to walk upstairs. Callie is rooted where she stands as she watches Arizona's beautifully shaped ass walk up the stairs, she's still wearing her heels so her hips are swaying back and forth. Callie snaps out of it when she realizes Arizona stopped walking and is waiting for her on the stairs.

Once Callie is through the bedroom door she kicks the door closed as Arizona pushes her against it, her lips capture the taller woman's at a delicious pace. Her tongue slips out and swipes along the brunette's lip, she opens her mouth and tongues battle for dominance, up until this point Arizona has been the one in control but as Callie runs her hands up and down the shorter woman's body she realizes that other that her heels she is completely naked. Callie spins them around and Arizona gasps as her back hits the door, the brunette starts placing butterfly kisses along her neck and jawline, eliciting moans of pleasure from the shorter woman.

Arizona's eyes flutter closed as Callie's tongue darts out and starts placing hot wet kisses on her neck before biting gently on her earlobe. The blonde didn't know how much more she could take; she was already on edge from their restaurant escapade. "Calliope please," she begs in between pants.

"Patience beautiful, it'll be worth it." Callie says while biting down on her neck then soothing it with her tongue. She's in absolute heaven. The taste of this woman is driving her crazy, she needed more. Running her hands up and down the blonde's body, her hand cups her right breast as she takes her left nipple in her mouth. "Oh god," Arizona yells as Callie bites down on her nipple. Callie decides enough is enough, this is moving too slowly, she grabs the blonde's leg and wraps it tightly around her waist before connecting their lips again.

Arizona moans into Callie's mouth, quickly intensifying the kiss, her tongue fighting with the brunette's. Her need for Callie to touch her is increasing by the second. The shorter woman began grinding her hip into Callie's, desperately searching for friction. "Mmm, Calliope please," Arizona begged, her voice think with lust. The way she's saying her full name while begging to be fucked is driving Callie insane. Arizona is so lost in the sensations Callie is creating with her mouth, teeth and tongue she doesn't feel Callie's hand slide dangerously close to where she needed the most. She inhaled a sharp breath when the brunette's index finger brushed against her center, she gasped again when Callie slipped a finger in to her softly while sucking her ear lope into her mouth.

Callie gradually increased her speed and added another finger, gently pumping into her. The blonde groans with pleasure, her nails lightly digging into Callie's shoulders, her hips matching the brunette's finger thrust by thrust. "Yes baby…so good…faster." Arizona pants, her eyes closed tightly enjoying the unbelievable sensations coursing through her body. Callie pulls back to study her face, her eyes are closed, her mouth slightly open. She has a thin layer of sweat covering her making her body glisten. Callie has never seen anything more beautiful.

She dips her head, trailing kisses along her neck as she pumps in to her harder, increasing her speed. Arizona groans loudly, arching her back into Callie. She leans forward attaching her swollen lips to the brunette's in a hard passionate kiss. The blonde lets out a throaty moan when Callie bites down on her lip and soothes it with her tongue. Bringing her hand up to tangle in Callie's hair she gently pulls her head forward so she could whisper in her ear, her voice thick with arousal, "Oh Calliope…you feel so good…don't stop." Callie shivers as her words go straight to her clit making it pulsate. The brunette starts pumping harder and faster, curling her fingers on the way out, she can feel the blonde getting close.

Arizona can't hold on much longer, her orgasm is coming with what felt like the intensity of a freight train. "YES!" The word comes out as her peak begins. "Open your eyes baby…I want to see you cum." Callie whispers in her ear, Arizona forces her eyes open as blue meets brown, both woman seeing a mixture of lust and desire. The first wave of her orgasm hits her as Callie flicks her swollen clit with her thumb, "Oh god…don't stop…FUCK baby…yes." She nearly screams as her body shudders and bucks against the taller woman as she cums, her entire body goes rigid as the longest orgasm of her life takes over her body, a toe curling, heart pounding, earth shattering orgasm.

Callie doesn't move, her fingers still inside the blonde, her face hidden in the crook of her neck. Arizona is trying hard to control her breathing but she's having a hard time getting her heart to slow down, she starts shaking her body still trying to recover. Callie picks her head up and whispers in her ear, "Calm down baby, I've got you. Breathe for me." She opens her hooded eyes and smiles, Callie pulls out of her and lowers her leg but is still holding her up because she can feel her legs shaking. They look each other in the eyes and smile, "that was amazing," Arizona finally says.

"You're amazing."

"And you have on too many clothes," Arizona says before crashing their lips together. They kiss passionately as Arizona guides them to the bed on wobbly legs. When Callie's legs hit the end of the bed they break apart as Arizona starts to slowly undress her. Callie is mesmerized by Arizona's beauty, she's still wearing her heels which makes them the same height and that and other things is causing Callie's heart to beat faster.

Callie is beyond turned on at this point, watching naked Arizona as she takes off her clothes is the sexist thing ever not to mention she's going extremely slow which isn't helping her current state of arousal. After taking off her blouse and staring at her full breasts Arizona starts taking off Callie's pants, she gets down on her knees in front of the brunette and slides her pants down one leg at a time taking her sexy ass boy shorts with kiss me on the crotch, which she does, with them.

Arizona stands up and motions for Callie to get on the bed which she does and moves to the middle, as the two woman's eyes find each other the blonde slowly crawls to her and straddles her waist. The shorter woman leans down and sweeps her tongue over the older woman's bottom lip. Callie groans softly, her mouth opens right away and meets the blonde's tongue with her own. Arizona breaks the kiss slowly, sucks Callie's lower lip tugging it with her teeth. The brunette moans, slowly running her finger tips along Arizona's sides.

The blonde flashes her dimples as she takes in the sight of Calliope, sex on legs, lying naked under her. She is truly enjoying taking it slow. She brushes her lips over Callie's and gives her a sweet and gentle kiss whispering. "You're so beautiful." She places butterfly kisses along her jaw line, dipping her head and softly nipping her neck. She smirks when she hears Callie gasp as she continues to suck on her throbbing pulse point, the blonde pulls back just enough to see her lover's lustful eyes.

Callie is enjoying the attention being shown to her body, never has she had a lover that paid so much attention to her and her reactions when touched in certain places. Arizona is indeed worshiping her body and dammit if Callie didn't love every minute of it. The blonde kisses her way down to her collarbone, her tongue licking the brunette's skin that's now sticky with sweat. Arizona reattaches her lips to Callie's throat, sucking on the spot on her neck that she's found drives her crazy.

"Arizona, you're killing me." Callie whispers

"Patience baby patience, it'll be worth the wait I promise." Arizona smiles, whispering the words the brunette said to her a few minutes ago, and winking as she continues to slowly explore the beautiful body under her.

Arizona watches her reaction as she snakes her hand down her body. Callie gasps as Arizona begins to lightly and gently stroke her folds. The brunette's heart is hammering in her chest as her lover traces small circles around her clit. The blonde dips her head and takes a hardened nipple into her mouth, nipping, sucking and biting, earning louder and louder moans from the woman beneath her. The brunette is teetering on the edge and Arizona's gentle touch isn't enough, she needs more, "Ari, baby I…need…oh…god…more."

Arizona starts licking and kissing her way down the brunette's stomach, dipping her tongue in her navel. Callie groans loudly, throwing her head back into the pillows, clutching the sheets beneath her, she is close and couldn't handle any more teasing. Without warning Arizona thrusts a finger into her wet center, causing a load moan to rip from Callie's mouth. She grips the sheets frantically, her breathing quick and shallow, she spreads her trembling thighs further apart allowing Arizona to thrust deeper inside her.

The brunette can't form a rational thought at this point; she is lost in the sensations flowing through her body. Arizona adds a second finder as Callie's hips rock against her hand, matching it thrust by thrust. The blonde kisses her way down the brunette's body to situate herself on her stomach in between her legs, she dips her head and slowly licks her lover's clit, tracing small gentle circles around the swollen flesh never once slowing the pace of her fingers.

Callie whimpers, burying her fingers in blonde hair, her breath coming out ragged and quick, "oh my god…fuck…" Her release is coming fast, the familiar feeling in her lower abdomen gets more and more intense. She raises her hips as Arizona sucks on her clit, curling her fingers as she thrusts to hit her g-spot on her way out, three more thrusts and her orgasm hits hard. "F…U…C…K ARIZONA," she yells causing Arizona to smirk against her clit. The blonde continues to softly suck on her clit while thrusting her fingers in and out intensifying her climax. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." Callie repeats over and over.

Callie crashes down on the bed, convulsions tearing through her body. Arizona slows down, drawing out the last few tremors before slowly removing her fingers, then crawling up her lover's body, placing gentle kisses on her quivering stomach. She reaches her lips and kisses her hard, Callie groans when she tastes herself on her lover's tongue. She pulls away still trying to get her breathing and heart rate under control, not really trusting her voice she wraps her arms around the blonde, who's lying on top of her, and holds her close.

They stay in that position in silence for a few minutes, Callie's the first to speak, "that was incredible."

Arizona picks her head up to look Callie in the eyes, "are you ok?"

Callie chuckles, "are you kidding me? That was…oh god amazing." Callie looks at Arizona hovering over her with a smile on her face and she feels something she hasn't in a long time. The thought causes her heart to start pounding in her chest, _god I'm in trouble, _she thinks to herself. Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, she leans up and pulls the blond towards her, "you are so beautiful," she says against her lips. Finally gaining strength Callie flips their position so she's on top, quickly attaching her lips to the blonde's neck while she rolls Arizona's nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Arizona is in heaven thanks to the sensations Callie is causing, she presses her head into the pillow and arches her back, "Calliope…yes." She whispers as she wraps her legs around the brunette's hips. And that's how round two of many got started.

Both women are very aware of the fact that that night changes everything, things are no longer black and white there are shades of grey everywhere. They know that they're going to have to talk about it at some point but tonight isn't the night, no words were spoken their actions said it all, they spent the rest of the night exploring and worshipping each other's bodies.

A couple hours later they're passed out wrapped in each other's arms, their bodies totally spent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters. All rights belong to ABC and Shonda.

Rating: M

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Callie wakes up the next day to the sun shining brightly through the open curtains. Arizona's head is in the crook of her neck, her arm and leg draped across her body. The sheet has moved down and is now covering the blonde from the waist down so her naked back is on display; a smile appears on Callie's face as memories of the night before fill her mind. The blonde was insatiable not seeming to get enough. Callie never thought she'd meet someone with the same sexual appetite as her but judging by last night Arizona has Callie beat and Callie is in no way complaining. The brunette starts thinking back to 4 years ago when her life made sense, when she knew what she wanted; her life was completely different from what it is now. Callie told herself when that life fell apart that she didn't want that anymore, she convinced herself she was happy but the woman in her arms is making her want everything again.

Arizona is fighting hard against waking up, she spent hours the night into early morning ravishing the woman whose shoulder she's currently using as a pillow. She knows Callie's awake because she can feel her running her fingers through her hair, that feeling alone is causing shivers to run down her spine. The blonde's eyes are closed but her mind is going a million miles a minute, she has never felt this way for anyone so fast. It's only been 10 days and already she can see herself falling in love with the beautiful brunette but the fact she's leaving in a matter of days to go back to New York is preventing her from exploring even the tiniest possibility. She knew they should talk about what is happening between them but neither one wanted to pop the bubble they're floating in. Arizona smiles when she feels the brunette tighten her arms around her and soon they both fall back into a deep sleep.

An hour later, Callie is brought out of her semi-conscious state by the feeling of Arizona placing soft butterfly kisses on her neck. A smile immediately appears on her face and she can feel herself getting aroused as the blonde starts to suck on her neck. "If you keep this up we won't be getting out of this bed," Callie says as Arizona bites her neck causing her to moan.

Arizona giggles against the brunette's neck, "maybe that's what I want." She shifts her position so she looking into her eyes. "Last night was amazing."

Callie smiles, "amazing doesn't even cover it, where did you learn to do that?"

The smile that is plastered on Arizona's face is so big her dimples are popping, "it's a secret, if I tell you I'm gonna have to kill you." She says kissing her cheek.

"Well as long as you keep doing it, I'm good." They both start laughing as Arizona pushes Callie on her back and gets into straddle position. Callie just stares at the beautiful naked blonde on top of her; she feels the familiar throbbing between her legs. Looking up at her she sees her beauty, she is a goddess and she's all hers if she didn't screw up and run for the hills.

Arizona looks down at the brunette under her and smiles, she is beautiful. "Fuck Calliope, the things you do to me." Arizona breathes before leaning down and takes her lips.

The kiss quickly heats up, their tongues battling and playing. Callie wraps one hand around the blonde's neck and the other is moving up and down her bare back. Arizona positions herself in between her long tan legs and is now leaning all her weight on one arm while her other hand is moving over Callie's breasts causing the brunette to moan through their kiss.

Arizona pulls away from her lips and moves to Callie's neck, her hand still playing with her breast and nipple causing Callie's head to fall back into her pillow. Arizona continues to kiss down her neck, collarbone, and chest until she reaches her breast. Callie's breathing increases, her back arches and she moans loudly as she feels the blonde's mouth around her nipple. Arizona goes from swirling to flicking it back and forth; it wasn't long before Callie's hips were lifting towards the beautiful blonde on top of her.

"Oh god Arizona…I need you." Callie moaned as Arizona switched to her other nipple and slowly slid her hand down Callie's body until she reached her core. The feeling of Arizona sucking on her nipple and running her fingers through her wet folds is driving Callie insane. "Baby please," she begs as Arizona circles her clit with her finger.

Callie's panting so fast she's almost hyperventilating making Arizona release her nipple with a pop and still her hand. "Calm down baby, I can't have you passing out before I make you scream." Arizona whispers with a smile. The brunette doesn't say anything but tries to get her breathing under control as Arizona starts kissing her way down her body. Once she reaches her belly button she looks up to see Callie's eyes closed and her lips slightly parted lost in pure bliss.

The Latina is in heaven, this woman is amazing. With her eyes still closed she feels the blonde kiss her hip bone and settle between her legs. She opens her eyes and is met with the most beautiful sight, Arizona between her legs. All rational thought goes flying out the window as Arizona begins kissing and sucking on Callie's inner right thigh, something she found out yesterday drives her crazy.

"Arizona…fuck," Callie moans.

Arizona gently runs her finger through the brunette's folds, "you're so wet baby." She whispers.

"All for you," Callie manages to squeak out. Without warning Arizona pushes two fingers into Callie. "Oh god Arizona," Callie gasps. Arizona's fingers thrust in and out drawing gasps and moans of pleasure from the brunette.

Arizona pulls her fingers out and Callie whimpers a little at the loss but it's quickly replaced by the blonde's tongue tracing the length of her center. Callie's hand immediately tangles in the blonde's hair as she slides her tongue inside the brunette and moans at the taste. Callie is letting out tiny moans of pleasure but as Arizona's tongue slides over her clit she lets out a very loud, "YES BABY!"

Arizona swirls and flicks her tongue over her lover's clit, sucking it into her mouth. Last night she learned really quickly that her girl loved it when she sucks then flicks her tongue up and down. Callie is in heaven right now, her moans getting louder and louder. It's not long before she starts to tremble and her legs start to shake.

"Don't stop, don't stop," Callie moans through her pants.

Pulling away Arizona says, "cum for me baby." She goes back to sucking her clit and slides two fingers inside her, thrusting in and finding her g-spot on the way out. Callie's toes begin to curl and one of her hands is gripping the sheets while the other has a death grip in the blonde's hair. Arizona can feel the brunette's inner muscles tighten around her fingers.

Three more thrusts and a gentle bite of her clit causes Callie's body to stiffen, her hips rise off the bed and she screams Arizona's name as she cums. Arizona keeps pumping her fingers in and out drawing out her orgasm, when she sees her come down she gently removes her fingers and licks her folds causing Callie to shudder before kissing her way up her body. Lying on top of the Latina looking at her she's overwhelmed with the need and want to have a lifetime of this, these moments where nothing else matters but the two of them.

Callie's mind is floating, that was probably the best orgasm she has ever had. She can feel Arizona on top of her and she can feel her eyes on her but she's having a hard time opening her eyes. Her breathing under control she slowly opens her eyes and is met with a grinning blonde. Callie smiles back and wraps her arms around her. "Well good morning to you to," she says with a chuckle that makes the blonde giggle.

Neither woman says another word, Callie flips their position and before Arizona could form a thought Callie's mouth is closing around her nipple.

"Oh my god…yes," Arizona breaths. The blonde is on edge, hearing, watching and tasting her lover cum has her throbbing all over, they both knew it wasn't going to take long.

Callie moves her lips from Arizona's nipple and looks into her eyes. The look on the blonde's face is almost painful, her eyes shut tight and she's biting her bottom lip. "Please baby," Arizona begs. Callie, still looking at her slides two fingers inside her and watches as she gasps her body arching and her mouth falling slightly open, a sight the brunette can definitely get used to seeing. Callie starts to pick up the pace, thrusting harder and faster, curling her fingers to hit the spot.

Arizona wasn't the only one that discovered things last night. Callie found out the blonde loved to be fucked, hard and fast or soft and slow didn't matter. Today it's hard and fast, Callie leans down and captures her lips before kissing her way from her bellybutton to her clit, as she continues to finger her and Arizona begins to buck her hips even more. Her moans getting louder and louder, "Oh god Calliope, don't stop!"

Callie also found out that the blonde preferred the tongue swirl as opposed to the suck or flick of her clit and that's exactly what she's doing, she's also sliding her fingers in and out with force. It doesn't take long for her walls to squeeze Callie's fingers.

"OH YEAH, I'M COMING BABY…CALLIOPE!" Arizona yells as her orgasm rips through her, her hand tangles in Callie's hair.

When Arizona finally comes around Callie is lying next to her looking at her with what Arizona has dubbed the Torres smirk. "You look pretty proud of yourself," Arizona says as her breathing evens out.

"I am actually," Callie laughs and Arizona smacks her on the arm.

Arizona looks at her and smiles, "good morning."

"I could definitely get used to this every morning." Callie says pulling the blonde in for a passionate kiss.

The blonde pulls away, "we really should get up, I have a mural to paint." She says making no attempts to get up.

"But it's only" Callie looks at the clock, "damn it's 9:15 already."

"Dammit Calliope, see you had to distract me. Teddy's probably waiting for me."

"So it's my fault you're so damn sexy and I can't keep my hands off you." Callie says and starts kissing her neck.

Arizona pulls back and hits her arm, "oh no Calliope up." She pushes her away.

Callie swings her legs over the side of the bed, "fine I'm going to take a shower and you're not allowed to join me." She says looking at her over her shoulder as she stands to walk to the bathroom.

"Oh really?" looking at Callie with her eyebrow raised. Before Callie can respond Arizona jumps on her back and starts kissing her neck, luckily she is steady on her feet and is able to catch her. Callie gasps at the feeling of her warm naked body. "Let's see you take a shower without me now," she says between kisses and laughs.

Laughing, "Come on crazy," she says walking towards the bathroom with Arizona attached to her back still kissing her neck.

An hour and a half and another round in the shower later the two walk into the kitchen fully dressed laughing at something Callie said. Arizona is walking in front of the Latina who has her arms wrapped around her waist and is whispering in her ear. They walk over to the coffee pot together both totally unaware their two best friends are sitting at the table with smiles on their faces.

"Well, well well look who finally decided to join us." Teddy says with a smile, startling both women.

"Now babe be nice, they've been busy." Addie laughs at her comment and the blush creeping up Arizona's neck.

Callie's leaning against the counter with Arizona's back against her front and her arms wrapped around her waist. "What the hell are you two doing here anyway?"

"Ummm we have a thing called work," Addie says sarcastically.

Callie rolls her eyes, "I know that but you don't need us to go to work."

Teddy being Teddy raises her hand, "I kind of need blondie over there she has the keys to the store."

"Ok fine, what's your excuse Red?" She looks at Addie.

"Oh I want to know how it went last night but judging by the sounds coming from upstairs and the grins plastered both your faces, last night went very well."

Arizona starts choking on her coffee and Callie just shakes her head knowing she is in for a lot of teasing from the red head. Callie starts rubbing her back, asking if she's ok in her ear getting a nod she turns to Addie who's laughing with Teddy and smirks.

The blonde on the other hand is mortified; clearing her throat she looks at them and asks. "Did you really hear us?"

Unable to control their laughter they both just nod their heads. Arizona turns and buries her head in the crook of Callie's neck, her new favorite place to be, and groans. "Don't worry babe it was totally worth it." Callie whispers in her ear and she smiles against the taller woman's neck.

A few more minutes of teasing and laughing the foursome are on their way, they decide to take two cars because Teddy is taking Addie on a date later that evening. An hour later they are at their separate places of business. Callie has sort of been in her own world, she's starting to think too much and that is what she's been trying to avoid, letting her brain have control. Addie for the most part has left her alone; she's going over purchase orders for all three businesses and is quickly becoming bored. She looks at Callie who is staring into space, knowing exactly where her thoughts are going she decides to snap her out of it.

"So you and blondie finally did it," she says knowing that would do it.

Callie is startled by the sound of Addie's voice, "What?"

"Really Callie, you have no clue what I'm talking about."

"Of course I do, you startled me my mind was someplace else."

"Yea I know exactly what you were thinking about and we aren't going there but we are going to talk about how last night was."

Callie shakes her head, "oh no we are not talking about that you saw her face when you bought it up she was embarrassed." Callie and Addie are very open with each other about their sex life, usually when it's good they talk about it and when it's bad it's never spoken of again. Addie went through the same inquisition the morning after her first time with Teddy.

"She was embarrassed because we heard not of the act itself so I will ask again, how was it?" Addie says raising an eyebrow.

"We're not going to get any work done are we?" Callie just shakes her head.

"Not until you answer the question."

The memory of last night and this morning puts a smile on the brunette's face, a fact that doesn't go unnoticed by Addie. "It was, for lack of a better word…amazing"

"You have to give me more than that."

"How about you ask me a question and I'll think about answering it." The brunette says with a smile.

The thought of that makes Addie giddy which earns an eye roll from Callie. Thinking for a few seconds she comes up with her first question. "Was it the best sex you've ever had?"

"Without a doubt the best sex I've ever had."

Smirking, "you're getting turned on just thinking about it aren't you?" She laughs as Callie throws a pen at her.

"Keep it up with the teasing and you're getting nothing nosy."

"Fine, how many?"

"Four last night and two this morning," Callie answers knowing exactly what the red head means.

Addie looks at her in awe, "are you serious?" Callie nods looking down at the bills she's paying. "Oh I need to talk to Teddy about this." The brunette looks up and starts laughing at the serious expression on her best friends face.

"I have never; I can barely function after two." At this point Callie is laughing so hard there are tears in her eyes, Addie on the other hand is dead serious. "Back to back or was there a break?"

Callie's tries to get her laughter under control, she takes a deep breath. "Both."

"Damn." Work has been forgotten. Addie sends Teddy a text – **what is she the fucking energizer bunny? Four, step it up babe ;)**, before turning her attention back to Callie. "I'm just shocked because little miss rainbows and butterflies doesn't seem…" struggling to find the right word.

Cutting her off, "I know right but let me tell you she is insatiable, I mean I thought I had stamina but she surpasses me, I'm the one that couldn't take anymore and I am surprised I'm not walking funny." Chuckling at the memory of the shorter blonde attacking her last night.

"She also must be part vampire judging by the marks on your neck."

They both laugh, "We both did our share of marking hers are just places you can't really see. I think she was marking her territory." Callie thinks for a second, debating whether or not she should share this next thing, she didn't want to make Arizona mad by her ability to overshare with Addie but she couldn't resist. "Addie if I tell you this you cannot repeat it to anyone not even Teddy."

"Ok." She looks at her skeptically.

"I mean it Addie promise."

With a huge grin she says, "I promise." getting excited at what she could possibly have to tell her.

"She does this thing with her tongue…oh my god Addie I was in heaven. I mean I'm 5 years older than her, that's 5 years more experience and I felt like I had no clue what I was doing." She laughs and leans back in her chair thinking about it.

Addie laughs knowing exactly what she's talking about. "I know the tongue thing very well, she taught Teddy and I am totally grateful. Teddy said she's experienced in that area I think it has to do with her attraction to older women, she's been taught a few things."

"Well shit, I need to thank whoever taught her that." The two best friends are still laughing when something clicks in Callie's head.

"Addie, how did she teach Teddy?" She says getting serious.

"WH…what do you mean?" refusing to meet her eyes.

"Exactly what I said Addie, how?"

"They used to, you know every once in a while."

"WHAT? Are you fucking kidding me?" she raises her voice.

"Callie what are you freaking out about they haven't been together in almost a year. It's not a big deal." Addie says sensing the tension radiating off her best friend.

"So you really don't care?"

"Nope I don't, I mean they're both hot and them together is pretty hot." Addie says trying to lighten the mood.

Callie doesn't respond she just glares at Addie before burying her head in bills. The red head knows she put her foot in it and Teddy is going to kill her but it's too late now, she thinks very briefly about texting her girl to let her know but she really doesn't want her to cancel their date because she's pissed so no text is sent. Callie has no clue why she's so upset, according to Addie they haven't been together in over a year and if she isn't upset why is she. It's not like they're in a relationship and she owed it to her to tell her, they haven't had the ex-girlfriend/fuck buddy talk.

The mood in the office has changed after that little revelation. You can cut the tension with a knife. Addie feels bad so she tries to take Callie's mind off of it. "Did you get your invitation to the children's hospital benefit?"

"Yea," Callie answers not looking up from her desk.

"Did you ask Arizona yet?" still trying.

"No, I'm gonna ask her today." Still not looking up, she is sulking and crabby. Addie just sighs and goes back to work, this is going to be a long day and she has no one to blame but herself.

Arizona is having a much better day, she and Teddy got their shelves installed, their inventory is starting to come in and Arizona has started on the mural. They haven't really talked because Arizona likes to listen to music when she paints, she says it gives her inspiration and helps her concentrate. The shorter blonde is a little more reserved when talking about her sex life with anyone but the person involved. Teddy orders them Chinese food and they are sitting on the floor eating.

"So?"

"What?" Arizona answers confused but not really.

"Oh no I have left you alone all day to work on your mural, you are giving me something."

A smile immediately graces Arizona's face, she's wanted to talk about it but she wasn't sure if Callie would want her to. "I don't know if I should, I don't want to make Callie uncomfortable."

"That's very sweet of you but I know for a fact your brunette whatever was talking to Addie about it." Teddy says with a smile remembering the text she got from her girlfriend.

Staring at Teddy shocked, "are you serious?"

"Yea, are you mad?" Teddy asks with a mouthful of rice.

"No not at all, a little embarrassed but not mad."

"Ok good now that that's all cleared up spill blondie."

Arizona leans back on the wall and smiles, "it was awesome, being with her was amazing and I want to be with her all the time. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does, you think I want to be away from Addie. I don't think there has been a night we haven't had sex and we're in a relationship."

Hearing the word relationship makes Arizona face drop mainly because they weren't in one and she wanted to be but she's the one that's leaving and she has no clue what Callie wants. Focusing intently on her lo mien, "she's just miraculous and beautiful and funny and she was so gentle and all in last night, it was like her heart was in it."

Teddy can hear the sadness in Arizona's voice and totally not wanting her to go there she tries to make light of the situation. "Whoa you're talking about hearts and stuff, I want the gory details."

Arizona looks at Teddy and rolls her eyes with a smile. "Of course you do perv." They both start laughing.

After a few seconds their laughter dies down and Teddy is the first to speak. "Well?"

Smiling, "It was incredible; I haven't felt that good in a long time. You know I love sex and can go all night but she wore me out and that's not an easy thing to do."

"Oh I remember," Teddy says winking at her. Arizona picks up a fortune cookie and throws it at her. "Did you do the tongue thing?"

"But of course," Arizona says smugly.

"Bringing out the big guns early, I'm proud of you Robbins." They both laugh at Teddy's comment.

After lunch the rest of the day goes by pretty quickly, Arizona gets pretty far on the mural a couple more days and she'll be done. She was a little sad that she hadn't heard from Callie all day, she texted and even called but the Latina didn't respond. By six o'clock and still no word from Callie, Arizona was getting upset especially when Addie told her she left the club early. Guessing she wasn't getting picked up, she asked Teddy to drop her off at the house.

Callie has been stewing all day, she knew she really had no right to be so upset but she was and still is. Last night and that morning were perfect and now she didn't want to see or talk to the blonde, well she did but her stupid stubbornness and jealousy is getting in the way. Callie has been ignoring her texts and phone calls and left work early and stayed home. She cooked dinner and made a plate for the blonde knowing she'd be coming later.

By six thirty the brunette is watching a Friends rerun and nursing her fifth beer when the front door opens and a few seconds later Arizona walks into the living room. Callie can feel the heat of her stare, her body reacts immediately to being in the same vicinity but doesn't acknowledge the blonde's presence instead she stares straight at the TV.

Arizona walks further in the room and stands in front of the TV, "are you going to tell me what's wrong or are you just going to continue to ignore me?"

Taking a long sip of beer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really, I've been calling and texting you all day and you haven't returned any of them so like I said are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

Callie knows she's about to screw everything up but maybe it's for the best. Eventually this will have to happen so why not now, better to rip the band aid off then take it off slowly. She doesn't want a relationship, especially not a long distance one.

"CALLIE!" Arizona yells and Callie grimaces at the sound of her shortened name coming from her.

Callie looks her in the eye, "we aren't in a relationship Arizona so I don't owe you anything." As soon as the words come out she wants to take them back, she sees the hurt flash in the shorter woman's beautiful blue eyes. It takes everything she has not to reach out and grab her.

Arizona just looks at her. She can't believe she just said that, like it was nothing. The silence is deafening, "you know what you're absolutely right Callie, I'll just get my shit and get out of here." She says her voice cracking, she turns and goes upstairs leaving Callie in the same position she's been in for hours. Arizona knows that she's right they didn't owe each other anything but to have is thrown in her face is what hurts.

The brunette puts her head in her hands, she's an idiot and she knows it. Instead of enjoying her time with the blonde she's willing to let it all go for what, her stupid pride. She knows she needs to pull her head out of her ass and go to her.

Callie feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, taking it out it's a text from Addison. **'Don't be an ass it's not a big deal, don't ruin this Callie. She's good to and for you.' **She smiles at her best friend's words and throws her phone on the couch and runs upstairs.

Callie gets to the closed guestroom door, part of her was hoping she was in her room but considering the door's wide open and she's nowhere to in sight the guestroom is the best bet. She stands in front of the door scared to knock, she takes a deep breath then knocks a few seconds later Callie is face to face with a pretty pissed off blonde.

"Hey." Is all Callie can think to say.

"What do you want Callie?" Arizona says not moving from the door way.

"Can I come in so we can talk?

"I think you said enough but it's your house." She says stepping aside so the brunette can enter.

Callie takes in the blonde's appearance; black yoga pants, a pink tank top, no shoes and her hair in a messy pony tail showing her beautiful neck and a few well-placed bites from the night before, she looks gorgeous. Walking in the room she notices a bag on the bed with some clothes in it and her heart drops, she's going to need to do some heavy groveling. Arizona is walking around gathering her things that are spread out around the room.

"Arizona," trying to get her to stop moving.

Shoving clothes in her bag, "what?" looking directly at her.

"Can we sit down?" Callie says cautiously sitting on the bed. Her heart is pounding out of her chest.

"You want to talk now? You seemed pretty adamant about not talking," standing with her arms crossed.

Pissed off Arizona is a very sexy Arizona, is what's running through Callie's head. "I'm sorry, I got pissed and insecure about something I found out today but instead of talking to you I acted like a bitch and I am really really sorry. My day sucked without my daily dose of…you."

The comment made a slight smile appear on Arizona's face, "are you going to tell me what had you freaking out?"

"I don't want to because I was being stupid but I suppose I owe you." She pats the space on the bed next to her for the blonde to sit down, which she does. "Addie and I were talking about, you know last night because it was so amazing and she mentioned something about you and Teddy." Arizona gasps, "I know Arizona it was stupid of me to get jealous but I did and I was a bitch to you which you didn't deserve and I don't want you to leave."

Arizona can hear the sincerity and vulnerability in her voice. She totally didn't expect that to be the reason for her mood swing, her anger melts away. "Calliope, you have nothing to be jealous of, Teddy and I were a long time ago, we're best friends and that's all." Her voice is soft, just above a whisper. Arizona is still hurt over the relationship comment but she decides to bury it and enjoy their last few days together.

"I know I was being stupid but the thought that she's seen you naked drove me crazy all day."

"Aww baby I'm sorry you had to suffer all day but you should know that you're the only one I want to see me naked, you're the only one whose hands I want roaming all over my body." Arizona says while straddling the brunettes lap, Callie's hands immediately gravitate to her ass and she squeezes it.

Callie kisses the blonde's collarbone, "does that mean I'm forgiven for being a complete jackass today?"

Blondie smiles while looking into soft dark brown eyes, "you're forgiven jackass, now kiss me." Callie doesn't hesitate she pulls the blonde down and her lips capture hers. Her tongue grazes her bottom lip begging for entrance which she eagerly grants, the brunette pushes her tongue into her waiting mouth and they both groan when their tongues meet. They break apart when air becomes a necessity.

"Damn," Callie can't take it anymore, her desire is too strong. She stands up; Arizona wraps her legs around her waist, she spins them around and lays the shorter woman on the bed hovering over her. Callie starts kissing along her jaw line, her right hand needing the blonde's breast. The soft moans coming from the woman under her is driving her crazy, she doesn't think she could get any wetter.

The brunette pulls away from Arizona's neck and looks into her darkened eyes. "I need you Calliope," she whispers.

Callie can feel the blood rushing to her clit at those words, she crashes their lips together and they spent the next few hours lost in each other.

Before they know it morning is approaching and with it another day gone, another lost opportunity, another missed conversation another day of avoidance.


End file.
